Miss Independent
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: Sakura is the first girl in an all boys school. She tries to run away from her past with her sister as their father hunts them down.She soon meets Sasuke, will he get dragged into this? READ! a little bit of all my fav characters.
1. Chapter 1

**That's right ladies and gentlemen I'm back! I know I know I haven't finished the other one but I decided I'll just keep that one going while I'm working on this one too.**

**Well I was walking home from school today and an idea just hit me! So I decided to make it into a story with my favorite characters, of course, Sasuke and Sakura**

**Let's get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: you all know I don't own Naruto.**

Sakura Haruno, at your serves, literally. I work part time as a maid; cleaning rich people's houses and what-not. I live alone with my sister we defend each other and help each other out, we are the only family we can't depend on. People tell me I have the strength of a man, and I won't deny it. I am a man hater, and I won't deny that either. To beat a man you have to have the strength of one right.

"You will be the first girl in Konoha High School, congratulations. Now you know the cost will not be cheap right?" The principle, Kakashi, reminded me.

"Yes, don't worry we will handle the money. Thank you again."

"My pleasure, now your first day starts today." I nodded. "Follow me, I will show you to your class."

Once inside every guy in there gave me a look. They were shocked to see me and I wasn't going to be nice either. What else would you expect when you see a girl in an all boys school?

"Class we have a new student today, she will be the first girl in history in Konoha High. Please treat her with respect." Respect my ass.

"Your cute!" someone shouted, "Can I have your number?" Everyone began to laugh.

How annoying. "Sure why don't you come down here and I'll give it to you?"I said with a fake smile. The boy like an idiot came down proud and mighty with a pen and paper in hand already.

He gave me a smile. "Write it anywhere you like." He said mockingly. "Don't take it too hard if I don't ever call you." Everyone laughed again.

"Anywhere? Then how about I write it on your face!" I said grabbing the pen holding him down and writing 1800-rejected on his face.

"What the-" he screamed.

"Don't take it too hard when I kick your ass next time." I said with a smile and went to take a seat.

I was going to slowly take over this school. I thought in my mind.

**The end of the day**

I made progress already, I have earned the trust of every teacher now, the only thing to do now is show them how smart I am and get elected as president.

Once I was home I heard my sister coughing.

"Amu, are you ok? Did you get sick again?" I asked already knowing the answer. My sister always over worked herself. She tried to balance a job and school, like me, except she was younger and unable to, just to help me pay for the house, our school tuition money, and debt our father left us with.

"Don't worry, it nothing." She said coughing.

"You need to rest."

"Really I'm fine."

"Fine, but I'm making you chicken soup. Oh and by the way the front gate broke. Rusty old thing. I'll pay for it, don't worry."

"You don't have to, I'll-"

"No," I said cutting her off, "you do enough as it is, anyways here is your soup. I have to go to work now, be careful, got it?"

It's been hard ever since my dad left and with a dept. So we have to pay his stupid mistakes and still find money to live.

I'm a maid at a café. I like it though, the people are nice and the customers give generous tips. Sometimes one of us gets a solo job for a day or two when we are maid's for some rich guy at their house, we'll clean and cook and stuff.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard Tenten scream when I stepped in.

"How was school?" Ino asked.

"It was good, I'm already making progress."

"I wish I could go there!" Temari complained.

"Don't worry I'm working on it already, give me 3 months." I said

"We're counting on you Sakura." Hinata said.

They were the same as me. They were poor, they needed money so they worked full time like me, we went to the same school up until today. But I will get them in my school.

Ino and Hinata both had their two parents with them. Temari only had an uncle. And Tenten, well she was adopted. She never really had a family to begin with. I think I relate more to her then the others that way.

By the time I got home it was 11pm. I was tired as usual. I went over to my desk to begin my homework. Having all honors meant having a lot of homework and very hard tests as well.

I finally finished my homework. I looked at the time it was 1:45 am. I yawned I still need to study. I reviewed everything the teachers thought us today. I was finally finished with everything. I looked at the time it was now 2:57am. It's about to be 3 in the morning. I went to my bed and closed my eyes.

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock to awake another dreadful day. I looked at the time 6:01 am. Three hours of sleep, that should be enough. I got into the shower to take a bath to wake me up.

By the time I was done I grabbed my hair in a pony-tail. I don't use make-up or really fix myself up that much only when I'm at work and only mascara, I don't really see a difference but whatever. I wear lose pants, not baggy, but not tight like every other girl. And my shirts are not stylish, their cheap. Which is just how I like them.

I had a test for every class today. Thank god I studied yesterday. Everyone, including the teachers, were surprised to see me get 100% in all my test.

"Wow Sakura you did amazing. I mean you and Sasuke were the only ones to get 100% in every test."

Huh?

"Who is Sasuke?" I asked innocently.

"Oh.. it's that young man that sits behind you." I turned around to see a ravened haired boy with the coldest black eyes I have ever seen staring down at me. I didn't like it; it felt like he thought I was inferior to him.

I turned back around refusing to even acknowledge him.

**Three months later**

"And the new school president is," I was crossing my figures, "Sakura Haruno!"

Yes! I did it!

And this is the beginning of a new school. In the last three month people have been scared of me, well the guys, they say I have to strength of a man. Which is true enough. I have to protect myself somehow.

**At a meeting**

"I wanted to discuss the allowance of other girls coming to this school. I think it might really help out the reputation." I said sternly showing them I was not going to change my mind.

"Hmm, well ever since you came along things have been improving in our school. We went from third place school to second. So I approve of your suggestion. Make it happen."

Alright! I have to go tell the girls right after school.

"We will have forms tomorrow, and the new girls should be here within the week. Tomorrow I'm going to need you to stay a little behind after school, is that ok Sakura?"

"Yes." I said. I don't want to mess this chance up.

When I went to my job I ran in hugging them.

"Wow Sakura why are you so happy?" Ino asked.

"I did it! I managed to convince them to let more girls in!"

"What?"

"Yea!"

"When should we submit the applications?"

"Give them to me today if you can we will review them tomorrow. I will make sure you all get in!"

"Thank you so much! I really need this." Tenten said.

"No problem but you have to remember that it isn't cheap." I reminded them

"Yea, we know, we will figure something out."

I was taking out the trash. The manager, Ino, had appointed me the job because I was the only girl in there that could carry such heavy things.

I dropped the bag in.

A man I did not recognize walked by me but I paid no attention to him.

"Oh, so you're a maid?" I heard the man ask. I turned to look at who ever told me that.

"You-!" it was him! That guy that sat behind me! Sasuke! No! My reputation is ruined! No one in the school was suppose to find out about this, that's why I walk an hour and a half to get this far.

"Sakura, right? the prez." **(A/N: prez will be short for president.) **

Ah! I'm screwed! This man is just awful! Every since I went to that school, I know he has been targeting me! And now he had the perfect black mail.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I would like to know the same thing."

"It's an hour and a half away from the school!"

"Exactly,"

Just then Ino called for me. "Sakura we need you in here!"

"Well, seems like you have work to do, I'll get out of your way." With that he began to walk away.

No! My inner voice kept screaming in my head.

I'm doomed.

No point in crying over spilled milk, I have to work.

By the time work was over I changed back into my regular cloths and left through the back door. I sighed; tomorrow isn't going to be a good day.

"So you changed back into your regular cloths?"

I looked up to find Sasuke leaning against the wall looking at me.

"What do you want?" I said a little too harsh.

"Let's talk." He simple said.

He began to walk away, and I followed him.

"Why are you working as a maid?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell him, but if I didn't he would spread it across the school.

"I…," fuck it! "I live alone with my sister. We have to pay for the house, school money, and a stupid debt our dad left us. We aren't very rich, so I have to make us money, I decided to work. Since I'm still a high school student I'm not able to get a fantastic job. So that is good enough."

"Seems like you have it hard, how old is your sister?"

"She is 15."

"Oh? So a year younger than you? And you two are already working this much?"

I nodded.

"Is this the usual time you get home?"

I nodded again.

"You have had it hard." Is he actually understanding? "Well you should get home."

I nodded and began to run away, praying he wouldn't tell anyone. Even though I knew he would.

**The next day**

I went to school and I was completely paranoid.

"Did you hear that they Maid-" I heard someone say

"Maid!" I screamed at them. They were scared.

"They made an airplane that can carry 300 passengers." They said, scared.

"Oh… made!" I walked away awkwardly.

What's wrong with me?

**At the meeting**

"So do we have all the forms for the incoming girls?"

"Yes."

"Alright then let's get to work."

By the time I was finished with the paper work I looked at the clock.

Crap! I'm going to be late!

I ran outside the ran out of the school as fast as I could. By the time I was about to step out of the front gate I saw a man on a motorcycle.

He took off his helmet. My eyes opened in shock.

"Need a ride?" Sasuke said. "You're going to be late aren't you? Hope on, I'll give you a lift."

I had no time for complaining, this was the guy that could destroy me at any moment, but I was going to be late!

I took the helmet and grabbed on, not tightly at all.

"Hold on tight." He said. Whatever. Like he went that fast.

Once he started ridding it, I swear I almost fell off! I wrapped my hands around his middle tightly.

"I told you to hang on didn't I?" he was amused that I almost fell off? This is why I am a man hater.

When we reached the café I turned my head slightly, "Thank you." I said before running in the door.

"Sakura!" the girls greeted me. "How did it go?"

"It went good, you should receive a notice letter today, and you should be in my school by tomorrow."

"Ah! Your amazing Sakura! Thank you so much!"

I smiled. Hiding every other emotion going on in my mind, I decided to put it off for now.

"Oh a customer, your turn Sakura."

I nodded. I walked over to the arriving customer.

"Welcome-" I was cut off in the middle, "It's you. What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your customer?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

C-customer?

"R-right, my apologies." I'm not going to let him get to me. "Follow me."

"Any day." He said and it made my face burn. Just ignore him. I said in my head. He is just teasing you.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"How about you?" when I looked at him he had that playful expression on his face.

"How about something that will actually happen?" I said with attitude.

"Aw did I just get rejected?" Arg!

"Yes. Now what would you like that is on the menu?"

"I'll take the strawberry Sunday."

"Coming right up."

"You know him?" the girls asked in the back.

"Something like that."

"Is he your boy friend?" Ino asked.

"What? No!"

"Aw, it seemed like there was something there between you two."

"Nope nothing, annoyance maybe. Anyways I have to deliver his order."

Once I got out his eyes were directly on me.

"Here is your order." I said in the nicest possible way.

"Thank you." He said and smiled my way. I heard the girls scream like fan girls in the back.

My shift is finally over.

"I'm leaving now, don't forget to go to school tomorrow!" I told them.

"By Sakura! And thank you."

When I got out of the door Sasuke was waiting for me in his motorcycle.

He smiled at me and the wind danced with his hair. "I'll take you home." He made it sound more perverted then it should have.

"T-thank you." I said, "But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," as I began to walk away I felt hands on my waist and my face burned red.

"Well it's better safe than sorry," he said as he pulled me up to his motorcycle. I made sure to grab on tight this time. I couldn't deny that I loved that air that hit us, and the adrenalin rush that ran through my veins when I was with him. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on his back.

I mean it wouldn't hurt to accept his kindness every now and then right?

"Thank you again." I said as I was getting off.

"Anything for my adorable little maid." He said as I walked away.

"Don't call me yours!" I said with a blushing face.

He smirked and drove off.

Once I got inside I saw Amu sleeping on the couch. Most likely waiting for me. I picked her up and put her in her room.

When I got to my room I thanked god they didn't give me any homework today. My head hurt and it felt hot. I laid down on my bed. I think I just need a good night's rest.

I woke up that morning with the worst headache I have ever had. I still had to go to school though.

When I finally made it to school I was nearly blacking out.

"Are you ok?" the teacher commented as I got inside.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

He gave me a cautions look, but let it go.

The bell ran for lunch and I was in the hall way. I was barely able to walk.

My vision started getting blurry and everything was getting dark.

Next thing you know I was falling.

I felt something grab me, but I already blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the arms of no other than Sasuke Uchiha. I quickly removed myself from him.

"W-what are you-"

"You blacked out. You shouldn't force your body so much. You make me worry." He said with a serious look on his face.

What? The heart-drub of Konoha? The famous play-boy? The heart-breaker? He was worried. What a joke.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself."

With that I walked away. Time for my next class.

I felt his stare on my back but decided to ignore it.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino calling.

"Hey you guys, how is the school so far?"

"There are so many cute guys!" Ino cried

Oh she would, she was a man-lover.

"I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your….day…." I was falling again. I blacked out before I could see anything.

When I woke up I was in the nurses office.

"You know, you really make me worry." Sasuke said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well I'm sorry I'm making you worry, what time is it?" I asked completely ignoring the fact that he was trying to care.

"The day is over already."

"I have to get to work!"

"No, Ino said you should take the day off. You've been working too hard and I agree. Now come on."

"What," I said as he was pulling my arm. "Where are you taking me?"

"To have some fun for once." He replied.

**Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think? Should I keep going?**

**Do you think the man-hater will fall in love with the heartbreaker of the school?**

**Review and find out. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

He took me to my house.

"How is this 'fun?'" I said with a bored expression.

"Well we can't have you being selfish now can we? I'm bring your sister along with us."

"O-oh…."

"Amu do you want to go with us somewhere?" My sister looked like me pink hair and all. The only difference was that I had emerald eyes she had light brown, almost like chocolate color eyes.

She looked confused, "Where?"

I couldn't answer that since I have no idea where we are going. "Somewhere to have fun."

"But I have work."

"Let me talk to your boss, I'll straighten that out." Sasuke said, I looked at him with a questioning glance. Amu looked at me with a questioning glance; I shot her a 'I have no idea' look.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Umm… well… some guy from my school." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"Oh…. Then why are you nervous?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"B-because…I… I mean… he is taking us somewhere we don't really know so …. You know I get nervous." That was the worst excuse I have ever made. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh, ok." She said and dropped it.

Just then Sasuke came back into the room. "Well it's all been handled, you were given the day off." He said smiling.

Who is this guy? I asked myself in my mind.

"Let's get going then shall we?"

We nodded and followed him out. "Oh and while I was on the phone I decided to call for a ride, I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk all the way over there."

"Over where?" I asked and then I saw the big black car.

"You got a limo?" I said dumbfounded, how rich was this guy.

"No, I didn't get a limo, I already owned it." My chin hit the floor.

I looked out the window to try and figure out where he was taking us, but I had no clue what-so-ever.

"Calm down Sakura, it's not like I'm taking you to your death."

"Yes you are." I said under my breath.

"Relax Sakura, eat some chocolates." My sister said while stuffing her face with chocolate.

I guess one wouldn't hurt. I picked up the chocolate and dropped it in my mouth.

I felt like I was in heaven!.

"These chocolates are amazing!"

I said shoving more into my mouth.

"They should be," Sasuke said. "They cost one thousand dollars each piece.

Me and my sister both spit out our chocolate at the same time, almost chocking on it.

"A-A-A thousand dollars!" My sister and I said in unison.

He began to laugh and I looked at him questionably. "It was a joke." He said, and both me and my sister relaxed.

"They only cost one hundred dollars for each box." He said calmly.  
I began to choke on nothing again. He began to pat my back gently and handed me a water. Once I wasn't chocking I told him 'thanks' and he simply smiled. I saw my sister eyes us.

So I didn't look at him anymore.

It turned out he took us to a carnival. I always wanted to go, I was about to run all over the place, but then I remembered me and my family were planning on going together…and all my excitement died.

"Let's go on that one!" My little sister cried pointing to the fares wheel. She pulled my hand and I, by reflect, pulled Sasuke's. I never seen her so happy, her eyes were glistening.

"This is so fun!" Amu laughed. She laughed…? She laughed!

I haven't heard that in so long!

It brought a smile to my face. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking at us.

Once we got of the ride she ran to the food stand.

"Can I please have some money to buy us something?" she asked Sasuke with puppy-dog eyes.

"Amu!" I said, that is rude.

Sasuke waved it off. "It's fine. Here," he said handing her I don't know how much money. "Go buy whatever you want."

"Thank you!" she said happily and ran towards it.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for her rudeness, she is still just a kid.

"It's fine really, as long as you two are having fun." He said with a sincere smile. Why did I hate this guy again? He didn't seem so bad.

Just then a really pretty girl came up to him, she looked a bit sluty. "Hey, do you want to hang out with me instead." She said trying to be seductive.

"No." He said cruelly, I don't think any other guy would turn down a girl like that.

"Excuse me?" she said apparently as shocked as I am.

"N, O. What don't you understand about that? Or are you just too stupid to comprehend such big words?" He was so mean. I felt bad for her and she pretty much called me ugly in front of my face. I know why I didn't like him now.

"Hmpf!" she said trying to look like she was mad, but I saw the tears forming.

Once she left I turned to Sasuke, "Why did you do that?"

"What? She was the one telling me to leave your guys and basically calling you ugly! I wasn't going anywhere with that slut!" but he sounded more sincere with me then with her.

"But why did you have to be so mean about it?" I whispered.

"Because girls like them don't listen any other way."

"I got us sweets!" Amu said as she ran to us. I put on my brave face for her , "Thank you."

"I got cotton candy for all of us." She said handing me the pink one, Sasuke the blue one, and keeping the yellow one for herself. She returned the change to Sasuke and he thanked her. It should have been the other way around. I really didn't want to stand next to him, so I was standing next to my sister. She was in the middle of both of us and I hardly got into the conversation. I didn't even look over his direction.

When he was taking us home it became a little more difficult to avoid him. I put my sister between us again but she fell asleep on my lap, so it was like there was nothing there. I simply looked out the window and hoped he would just ignore me, which is also a lot harder because there is a silent proof tinted window between us and the driver.

"I know you've been avoiding me." he said looking over to my direction.

No shit ass hole.

"Avoiding you?" I said not looking at him.

"Stop acting stupid. You know what I'm talking about, is this really just because I turned down another girl for you?" he sounded like he couldn't believe it. This was one of the reasons I didn't like guys, I mean all they do is hurt us women.

"Yes, I mean you didn't have to be so mean about it!" I said turning to look at him and trying not to wake my sleeping sister.

"Did you want me to say yes?" he asked astonished.

"I….." why couldn't I say yes? That's what I want to say….right? "It's none of my business whether you go out with another girl or not." I said looking away, I had to admit my voice sounded angry, even for me.

"So now you're getting mad because I wanted to say yes?"

'Wanted?' you never said anything about wanting. I turned to look at him.

"You …. Stop asking me so many questions! It shouldn't matter to you what I think! I shouldn't matter what I say or do! It shouldn't even matter if I die tomorrow and you never see me again!" I snapped, I had no idea why. My mind kept telling to stop but my mouth wouldn't listen. It was like my mind was on the defense I felt threatened somehow.

The last statement seem to strike a nerve in him.

"Don't!," he said as he rammed his hands on either side of my face. "Don't say that….EVER!" For once I was actually afraid of him. My body began to shake as flashbacks began to roam through my mind. My father was just as violent when he was with us. My body began to shake violently, I took my sister off my lap as calmly as I could trying not to wake her.

Sasuke saw how violently my body was shaking as his face calmed down a bit, he backed away a bit. But to me he was the same as my father. He was just as ass hole!

I held my body tight, trying to gain control, I was losing.

"Sakura…." He said as his hand reached over to me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed not looking at him. He was taken aback by my response, he hesitated for a while, but continued to come closer. "Stay away! Get away from me!" I was shouting at him.

"Sakura," he pleaded.

"Just take my sister home." I said before getting up from my seat.

"What are you doing?" He asked worried.

"I said take her home!" I snapped and jumped out of the car.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke cry, "Stop the car!" he yelled.

A little too late, I began to run, with an injured leg and a shaking body, I began to pant as I ran into the forest.

I heard the car begin to drive away. 'Good.' I thought.

Eventually I ended up in the place where I use to go and cry heart out when I was young. I fell to my knees and began to cry again, like a child. My body didn't stop shaking.

'_I said get on your knees!' I heard the eco of my dad's voice._

'_stop! Stop!' I cried._

'_Do you want me to get your sister involved?' he threatened._

_*wack!* *wack!*_

I felt every blow as I remembered those days. Every memory felt like it was real.

"Stop!" I screamed to no one. "Please….." I began to sob.

I felt warm hands wrap around me, my face shot up.

"Shh….. it's ok, don't' cry, you'll be ok." He said trying to calm me down. "It's ok, it's ok. Sshh…. I won't leave you …." I began to cry even harder.

I didn't know how much time I wasted crying my heart out but Sasuke just sat next to me the whole time.

Once he didn't hear me crying anymore and he felt my body no longer shaking her turned me around.

By the expression on his face I looked like complete crap. He raised his hand and I closed my eyes and flinched away as if I thought he was going to slap me, or hit me.

He ran this figure gently along the outer rings of my eyes. He looked at me like I was so fragile, like I was going to break if he touched me too hard. I closed my eyes and leaned on his touch. For once in my life I felt a warm touch that didn't hurt me. He stood up and I tried to stand up too.

Once I did I fell back down, Sasuke caught me before I fell. He looked at me and knew I hurt my leg. He turned around and motioned me to get on his back, I obeyed.

He began to walk back to town, no words were needed, he knew I wouldn't talk either way. He relaxed my head on his shoulder.

"T-t…thank you." I said through stutters and my hoarse voice. He raised his hand and held mine, he tightened his grip a little and I responded back, he kissed the back of my hand.

I was beginning to fall asleep.

My eye lids began to get heavy.

"I will follow you no matter where you decide to run, even if it mean running to hell." He whispered. I wondered if it was just my imagination playing games with my head. Before I could say anything my eyes closed and didn't open again.

0

0

I woke up to see the ceiling of my room; I arose from my bed and went to the kitchen.

"Sakura!" I heard my little sister cry.

"Good morning," I heard Sasuke's voice; I turned to look at him. His eyes were locked on mine, concern apparent in his face. He was probably wondering if I was going to go crazy again and begin to cry.

I looked away from him; I don't know what I'm going to say to him.

"Come on!" Amu said pulling my hand. "Sasuke is making us breakfast!" she said happily. I forced a smile on my lips. "Yea… why don't you set up the table." I said with my voice even worse than before, if that was possible.

She nodded and ran to the table and began to set it up. I cleared my throat a little hoping it would help.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke still staring at me. My mind began to wonder off, every now and then I would flinch from the flash backs.

Amu tugged my shirt, "Sakura….?" I turned to look at her with the fake smile on my lips again. "Yes?" I answered back, looks like clearing my throat didn't help.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Y-yea," I said clearing my voice. "I'm fine." Another fake smile appearing on my lips.

I patted her on the head and she ran to the table.

I looked up to see Sasuke still staring at me. This time with a different stare, his face looked like he was in pain, or like he was angry, or both.

I don't really blame him though.

I began to walk to the table when everything began to get dark again. I heard my body hit the floor but I didn't feel it.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke scream and run towards me, while my little sister began to cry over my unconscious body.

"Sister! Wake up! Please!" she cried.

"Sakura! Hang in there!" I heard Sasuke say.

And then …. I couldn't hear anything anymore.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! =D**

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a hospital bed. I felt needles in my arms and tubes in my face. I raised my hand in attempt to remove the tubes from my face.

"No you don't." I heard Sasuke's voice say then his hand covered mine. I was known for having strength, but I felt so weak right now.

"Why am I here?" I asked trying to sound mad, it didn't work.

"Because you collapsed in when you barely woke up form sleeping, that isn't normal." He said concerned. I noticed he was still holding my hand.

"But I can't afford this," I was trying to say but was interrupted by Sasuke's hand.

"I'm paying for it, so just relax, you should rest." He said and I nodded my head.

"Th…thank you." I managed to say.

He nodded and released my hand. But I used whatever strength I had left to hold it again.

"Leave." I said against my own will. I would have never told that to anyone especially to a guy. I don't need anyone's help, and I don't want anyone's pity. So why couldn't I let his hand go? Why am I holding on to his hand but ordering for him to leave?

He looked at me, my strength began to fade and my hand lost its hold on his and began to fall. Before it hit the bed his hand reached back for mine.

"I'll stay." He said.

"No, you have things to do, leave." I said yet I couldn't let his hands go. I closed my eyes, but I still felt the tears coming out.

"no." he said deciding he wasn't going to change his mind.

0

0

**Beep Beep Beep**

Your mother? Your mother died and it's your entire fault! Yours and that stupid sister of yours!

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

You guys were never anything but a burden to us!

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**

I hate you, both of you.

"Her heart beat is speeding too rapidly! Inject the sterilization!"

My eyes slowly opened, they burned, almost like I have been crying. My other side felt like it was coming out.

I felt a hand on my face, and turned to look and see whose it was.

It was Sasuke, what was he still doing here? I thought he would have left by now.

"You almost gave me a heart attack there, don't you ever do that again." He said in a worried voice.

I leaned my head to his hand, it was warm, but then it hit me. Why would I give him power over me! I quickly moved away from his touch.

"I thought I told you to leave." I said in a cold tone, colder than I expected. I was sure he would have just left, but he smiled.

"And I thought I told you I was going to stay." He said as he took my hand, forcibly, on his. After 5seconds thought I didn't struggle.

"It's ok if you hate me." he said the words so easily it sounded like he was just excepting it.

"I do." I said in a harsh tone, there was nothing I could do anymore, I was coming out.

He pressed something warm to my hands, his lips? "It's ok." He repeated, I thought men were impatient, that they would have left a woman on the first sign that it was never going to happen.

"Why do you say such things." I said as I turned my head to stare at the man who had overpowered my will. My mind was screaming to stop. I shouldn't talk to him as if I cared!

"Why do you care if I say such things?" he shot back, my mind stood at a daze, yet my words did not.

"I do not love, nor will I let love in. Do you not understand?" I sounded like I was a murder or something.

"I can't give up on something I know is right, do _you_ understand." Is the medicine affecting my brains! How can I be talking to him about love? Is this what my other me wants to talk about?

"Well since you put it that way, I guess I'll just have to twist you around in my little finger." STOP! My head kept screaming for my words to stop they did not, my other side had complete control over my words now.

"And what makes you so sure I will let you have such a power over me?" It felt like we were only getting closer and closer.

"If you wish do continue this little game of yours with me, I will not be responsible for what happens."

"Neither will I." he shot back.

Our faces only seemed centimeters away! Our lips might as well be brushing each other, yet the whole time we stared at each other like we only had so long to live.

"Your heart…..will belong to me soon enough. Whether you want it to or not." I said, just then our lips began to get dangerously close.

"I'll have you know," he said more seductively then needed, "My heart is bound by chains give it your best shot, before I take yours."

Just then our lips collided, the impact send chills down my spine and back up. My whole body began to respond to his touch. I wonder …if he felt the same. Right when our lips parted the words seemed to just flow out of my mouth.

"Love me." I said before losing consciousness. No!

I have been awake for some time now, but I have not opened my eyes or even made the slightest impression that I am. Going over what I should do when I decide to 'wake up'.

"I can't believe she is still sick." My sister said worriedly.

"Don't cry, the doctor said she is fine now, as soon as she wakes up she should be able to leave the hospital."

I can? Ok ok…. I need to think of something quick. Maybe I can play it off as sleep talking? Yes that's it, if I can pretend like I have no clue what I did last night it should be believable right?

Ok I'll do it.

**Author's POV**

Sakura began to open her eyes lazily.

'Hmm, your finally up eh? I wonder what you will do now?'

"Sakura!" Amu cried as she clung onto Sakura's shoulders.

"Hey Amu, what day is it?"

"It's Wednesday."

"That late already? How long was I out? Two days?" Sakura asked innocently as Amu nodded her head.

'What? Does she not remember anything that has happened? No, she must be acting.'

"Huh? Sasuke? Your still here? I thought you would have left at night like I told you to, why haven't you gone home?"

'It's like having the same conversation, except she doesn't know we are.'

"I thought I should stay until you got better."

"Oh, thank you." She said with not a single smile, yet not the same confidence either. Sasuke thought. Could it be she was sleep talking?

'Does he believe me? No it won't be that easy.' Sakura thought as he looked into his eyes.

_I'll just have to twist you around my little figure. _

They words ran around his brain as he tried to find a good excuse for what was going on.

'There is no way she would have said that, maybe she was daydreaming.'Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sakura….I need to talk to you …later." Sasuke said in a suggestive tone that made Sakura nervous.

She nodded.

**Once they left the hospital **

"So how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he was helping her put away the dishes.

"I'm fine." Sakura said trying to drop the subject, if he asked too many questions she could be caught about her secret.

"Do you remember anything?" He continued.

"What do you mean?" she said, but had already showed him that she knew exactly what he meant.

He turned to look at her, but then looked away as if nothing had happened.

'Good, I think he let it go.' She thought.

**10pm**

Sakura tucked in her sister and kissed her forehead. She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen where Sasuke was.

"Ok she is-" before she could finish her statement she was cut off by Sasuke, he slammed both of his hands on either side of his face and cornered her. Sakura gulped in fear.

"Wh- what's the meaning of this!" She tried to say as angry as she could, but it sounded more like she was in fear.

Sasuke smirked and it took Sakura's breath away, "You know exactly what this is about." He said in a seductive voice sending chills down her back.

She managed to push him away, "Don't play with me!" she shouted at him, knowing all too well what was going on.

"'Play with you?' I thought you were the one playing with me." He said getting closer and closer.

"What do you want from me!"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

_Let me out._

No! Sakura screamed in her head.

_Let me out!_

Leave me alone!

_Sorry, but this isn't your choice to make. _

And just like that Sakura lost her control to the other person in side of her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, now getting worried.

"I'm sorry, she isn't here right now. Please come again later." She said as she looked up at Sasuke with a new kind of hate in her eyes.

"Sakura?" He repeated her name again as if it meant something more than a mere name.

"Sorry darling, Sakura is gone for a while, but your cute and I'm here, what do you want to do?" She said in a seductive voice.

Sasuke still had her corned on the wall, she smirked up at him and lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. "I know you want me, so stop hesitating." She said grabbing his hand and putting it on her thigh.

"Love me….." She said before placing her lips on him. "Sasuke…."

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I'm so sorry that I took it out so late but I hate like three other stories going on at the same time . **

**Tell me what you think! I'm begging for reviews! Please and thank you. **

**I will try to take the next one out as soon as I can. **

**Have a good rest of the day! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't wrote in forever! . I'm so sorry all my fans and friends out there! I've just been so busy with school and all I will try my best to update as much as I can! **

**Ok well last time I got a comment because someone was confused with what is going on, and I will do my best to explain. Sakura as a kid experiences some really …. Bad things as a child. And those things involved her parents…. Well I don't want to ruin the story, but let me just say that the 'other' person that is inside Sakura has something to do with her past. **

**I hope you all enjoy reading!**

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said pushing Sakura away from him. 'There is something different about her.' He thought, 'But …what?'

"What you wanted me to do." Sakura's other self said. She looked at him with lustful eyes.

'That's it!' Sasuke thought as he looked into her eyes. 'Her pupils! … they… they're gone! She is in some kind of trance…. But who would..?'

"Now lie down and let me please you the way you want me to." She said as she reached for Sasuke pants. He quickly grabbed her hand and yanked it away.

"Stop!" He screamed at her. Her eyes began to become wet. He instantly felt bad for what he did.

"What's going on in here?" Amu said walking in the room looking puzzled by the way she saw Sasuke and her sister.

"Saku-" she didn't even finish saying her name as she instantly knew what was going on. "Oh….no.." She whispered.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's happening again. Sasuke get some cold water now!" She said as she began to run toward her sister.

Sasuke nodded and went to get some cold water.

"It's going to be ok Sakura, hang in there." She said while she patted her head.

"Here." Sasuke said handing her a cold bottled water, he was on edge wondering what would she do with it.

"Thanks." She said, she opened the lid and …. Began to drink it.

"Wh-!" Sasuke was dumbfounded, but then she poured the rest of the water on Sakura's face.

"What the!" Sakura said. She turned to look at Sasuke with a frightened look.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he saw her pupils back and normal.

Sakura turned back to her sister and looked at her face as if searching for some explanations. From the corner of his eye he saw Amu nod her head ever so slightly, and then Sakura's stared at the floor. Agony being apparent in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke said as he offered his hand to help her up. She did not except it.

"I'm fine," She relied rudely. "I think it's time for you to leave now." She said not looking at him. Amu looked back and forth between the two of them and decided to give them some room. "I'm going back to bed." She tried to say as if it was just another normal day. Sasuke didn't say another word and left the kitchen.

Once he left Sakura stood up and began to walk out the kitchen. She went to the living room and stared at nothing. She couldn't hold them in anymore and she broke down. Tears began to run madly down her cheek.

'How could this still be happening to me!' she thought. 'Good thing Sasuke isn't here to watch me like this." She thought.

She felt a blanket around her and her head snapped up in shock.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're ok." He said with fear and concern across his face as he saw her tears falling down.

"You don't have to stay." She said and she tried to cover her face.

"I don't want to leave." He said as he sat next to her and covered himself with the same blanket and held her close. That did it.

Sakura could no longer keep her emotions in. She wrapped her hands around his neck and refused to let go, she began to sob all over his shirt, she spoke nothing, just cried.

Sasuke flinched in surprised but he controlled him self and held her tighter.

He didn't mind her not talking, he preferred the silence as much as she did.

Amu peaked her head in and smiled. 'He's different Sakura… Remember that.' She thought as she quietly went to her room, for reals this time.

Sakura began to let out small whimpers of pain.

"SShh… it's ok, it's ok… I won't leave you. Sshh… ssshhh." Sasuke kept repeating as he held on to her.

**In the morning**

"Ugh…." Sakura said as she was waking up from a horrible night. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, she knew she has been crying all last night. She looked to the side of her and found Sasuke sleeping right next to her. Her heart stopped for an instant and then picked up double time.

'What happened last night!' she thought.

Then the memory of last night slowly began to creep up to her. She gasped and looked back down to Sasuke. He looked like he didn't sleep a wink last night.

She reached out to touch his face and it was soft. He looked so kind, vulnerable in a way, when he was sleeping. Her heart began to beat hard against her chest. She hasn't felt this way before and she wondered why she was feeling this.

Then she realized she was holding on to something. She slowly looked down and realized that she had been clutching onto Sasuke's hand, but when she tried to let him go he held on tighter.

She looked at him with confusion not really knowing what to do. She decided to let him sleep some more… he deserved it.

The bad thing about this was that even though it wasn't Sakura, consciously, doing the things she was doing, she could still remember everything; the look on their face, the smell, the touches. She felt disgusted, but she did remember one thing. Sasuke didn't try to take advantage of her, he pushed her away knowing it wasn't the real her.

She smiled and slowly made him release her hand.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was and what had happened. Then something hit him. His body went flying as if someone has shot him.

"Sakura!" He screamed as he noticed she wasn't next to him.

"In here!" She called out, he heard her voice coming form the kitchen so he lazily walked over there.

Once he stepped in he thought he saw the most cutest thing ever, yes cute.

Sakura was all messy and covered with powder. "Good morning." She greeted.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughing a little. She stared at him with shock, she never heard him laugh before and it was…. Beautiful. She returned a smile.

"I'm making you guys breakfast, and since your up come over here and help me." She said.

He did as he was told, but once he was next to her, her heart began to beat at the speed of light and her stomach was flipping inside her.

'He looks so cute when he barely wakes up!' She thought as she was checking him out from the corner of her eye. She bit her lip to hide her smile.

'Wow she is really….cute. Did I just say 'cute'? I guess she is deferent from every other girl I have met.' He thought as he was also admiring her from the corner of his eyes.

"Is Amu up yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope but she will be any second." She said.

"I smell PANCAKES AND EGGS!" Amu said screaming as she ran into the kitchen. Both Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

As soon as they were finished eating they began to talk.

"Well I better go get ready I have work today." Amu said with a frown on her face. She placed her hands on the table and picked herself up.

"Wait." Sasuke said as he barely noticed something.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked almost in horror.

"Oh… Well I work in a place that's very dangerous for young girls I get hurt every now and then." She told him as if it was nothing special.

"Well I'm going to go get ready." She said as she dragged her body to her room, she obviously didn't want to go, but she had no choice.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura, which to his surprise, was already staring at him.

"Sakura…" He called.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" He said with tight eyes.

She looked down to her empty plate. "I'm fine… I'm sorry you had to see that."

Sasuke didn't respond. After a while she looked up to see his face.

"Do you have work today?" he asked.

"Um, yes." She said surprised with the sudden change of subject.

"Do you like that job?" He asked again.

"Of course I don't… but I don't have another option. I better get ready too." She stand standing up as well. "If you want you can leave." She said, trying to hide her fear of him leaving and she walked into her room.

Once both Amu and Sakura were out and ready for their job Sasuke was gone. Sakura's heart began to throb against her chest in a painful way, almost as if it was trying to break her ribcage and be set free.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Amu asked.

"He had some things to do." Sakura said, not knowing herself the real reason.

Once work was over and they were walking home. Sakura stopped out side her house as she saw all the moving trucks.

"What's going on?" Amu asked scared.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She said as she marched into their house. 'There is no way that they are taking away this house from us!' she said as she slammed the door open.

"What's going on!" She demanded as everyone stared at her bewildered.

"Sakura.." Sasuke's voice came in and her heart was sent into overdrive again.

"Sasuke…" She said, but then remembered what was going on. "What is all this?" She asked worried.

"Go pack your things." He said.

"What?" Amu said.

"Are you telling us they are taking away our house?" Sakura asked in horror.

"No." Sasuke said and they both relaxed. "You guys will be moving in with me." He said each word carefully.

Their mouths dropped. "What?" They asked in unison.

Unless you want to keep living in this old dump, and keep working more than two jobs and still be going to school." He said.

"Ok… " Sakura said and Amu looked at her. "We will move in with you." Amu jumped up and down clapping her hands. "I'll go pack my things!" She said running excited.

Sakura looked at Sasuke an Sasuke looked back. "Thank you." She said, and he didn't miss the sadness in her voice. He didn't understand it but still replied.

"You're welcome." He said as he lifted his hand and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"I told you… I'm not leaving you until I know your ok."

She nodded not wanting to say anything else being afraid she might begin to cry all over again.

**Thank you all for reading! And I'm sorry I took it out so late! . I hope you all enjoyed reading it! **

**Review! Please and thank you!**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a LONG time I know… I'm sorry I just have to much to do! Arg!**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy I will try to write as soon as possible, bare with me you guys**

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe this happened to me.

Am I seriously living with Sasuke Uchiha? We were in his limousine driving to his house, which reminded me, I never been there and how does he own a limousine!

I looked at Amu, she seemed so happy. I haven't seen her so happy as I've seen her these past days.

"Can I have a chocolate please?" She said looking at Sasuke, who was sitting next to me.

"You can have as many as you want." He said with a smile.

Hmm…he can actually be nice when he wants to. Then Sasuke turned to look at me, I realized that I was staring at him for more than half of the ride. My face went red and I tried to look away as normal as I could manage.

"Sakura-nii why are you so red?" Amu said as she began to crawl to me. "Are you sick." She placed her hand on my forehead.

"Amu, your hand is so cold." I said as her touch stung a bit.

"I think my sister is sick Sasuke." She said looking away from me.

"I'm fine really." I said trying to convince her.

"Let me see." Sasuke said as he turned me to him and placed his forehead to mine. My face heated up more if possible.

"You have a fever." He said opening his eyes but he was still near me.

Wait. A fever?

"I can't have a fever, I have work and I'm the president and-"

"No." He cut me off. "I will not allow you to over work yourself when you are this sick. You will NOT work OR go to school tomorrow. Do you understand?" He said in such a demanding voice that I couldn't help but nod.

"Good, now I will call your boss- er friend. Whatever, I'm going to call Ino and tell her, I will also take care of your work around the school while you are gone, got it?"

"Sure." I sighed.

"Hello, this is Sasuke Uchiha and I was wondering if you could come over to my house right now? Yea I need you to check on someone for me and prescribe some medications, yes I will pay. Ok see you soon." He clicked and looked at me with a glance that says 'Do not question what I am doing' look. Then when I didn't say anything he proceeded to dial another number.

"Yea, Ino? Yes it's me Sasuke, listen I'm calling on behalf of Sakura, yes she can not come to work tomorrow she has a high fever. Ok yea I will make sure of that. Thank you."

He clicked.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said it's fine as long as you get better. So don't worry about it and be a good girl and do whatever the doctor tells you to do ok?"

I nodded,, maybe taking a couple says to rest wouldn't be so bad.

The car stopped and I was curious as to see where he lives so I wanted to get out of the car as soon as I could.

I was the last one to come out of the car because I didn't want to make it too obvious that I was excited

Once I stepped out I saw my sisters mouth fall with a popping sound. I looked where her gaze was stuck too.

My mouth fell and I was pretty sure it hit the floor.

THIS CAN NOT BE HIS HOUSE!

I heard Sasuke laughing and I tore my gaze away from the beautiful mansion that was laid in front of me.

"You should see the look on your face," He said, "So maybe it won't be so bad living with me right?"

I was about to open my mouth to say something when 4 other guys walked out of his house, they looked like kids that went to our school.

"Hey teme! Why are you so late-" The loud blond stopped mid-way in his question when he saw me and my little sister next to Sasuke.

Wait a minute, they did go to our school! That's Naruto Uzamaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sai.

"What is the prezz doing here?" Neji asked.

"What are they doing here?" I asked Sasuke in a whisper.

"Why don't we all go inside and I'll explain everything in there.

Once we were all inside we sat in the living room, everyone waiting for Sasuke to speak.

"Ok so as you all know this is Sakura our prezz, and this little wonder is Sakura's sister, Amu. They are kind of in trouble at the moment, and they needed my help, even if she didn't ask for it I gave it to her."

"What's going on? Why is she in trouble?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked at asking for approval to tell them the truth. I looked at him and gave a light nod, then placed my head down to rest on my knees, that were currently curled up against my body.

"Ok, well you see Sakura and her sister are currently in a thought spot. Since she was 6 she has been working about 2 jobs to pay for the debt that their father left them before leaving them behind, on top of that they also had to pay for the house bills, and school. So you see they really can't do it all even though Sakura is doing great in school and work, her body is starting to show its side effects"

They all looked at me and were probably convinced by the way I looked like. If I looked half as good as I felt then it was not good.

"To make this a short story, she will be staying with us from now on."

"So this is the person that has been taking all your time away eh?"Naruto said with a devilish grin.

"Yea, I've been spending my time with her and her sister this whole time."

"I knew it was a girl." Neji said.

These are the heart-throbs of Konoha High, and they all lived here? Together?

"Do you all live here?" I asked almost unconsciously.

"Yup." Naruto said with that kid grin of his, but he still made it look good, I had to admit.

"What about your parents?" I asked getting a little too noisy, but I couldn't stop.

"Me and Sasuke, Neji, and Sai don't have parents they passed away while we were still young, and Shikamaru's parents are always gone and he was always alone in his mansion so we all just decided to live together in a house,, but we all inherit our parents money and are pretty loaded so you don't have to worry about paying us back."

"Yea if Sasuke, THE SASUKE, went through all of this for you that means you are worth fighting for." Neji said.

"Welcome home." Sai said.

"t-thanks." I said a little flustered by what they had all said.

"Me and Sakura-nii are going to have a family?" Amu asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

I stood up to go over to Sasuke, I felt like I had to be near him. I had this urge to be with him, to feel his touch, to know he cared.

I began to wobble to Sasuke, I didn't know what I was doing, but I felt all eyes on me, including the eyes that I wanted to be on me.

My face was burning up and the room began to spin before I felt light as air, before knew it I was facing the ceiling.

"Sakura!" I heard Amu call.

"Hey is she ok?" Naruto's voice came in.

"Hey, hey Sakura, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Sasuke's worried voice came in that's when I realized that he had caught me before I fell, and also that I was near him, feeling his touch.

I looked into his eyes, full of worry for me.

"Don't move around so much you idiot, you can get hurt." He said and I thought I heard sadness in his voice. I frowned, I didn't want him to feel sad. My hand reached up wanting to touch his face and make him smile, I just wanted him to be happy.

But my hand fell back down, I was too weak to keep it up for too long.

Then I heard the door bell ring, "I'll get it." Sai said.

Before I knew it I was being examined by a doctor.

"Yea, she has a really bad fever, I will give you her medications, make sure she take two at night and two in the morning until she gets better, also anything cold will be good for her right now, hot is the last thing you want her to feel. Try to keep he I one place and don't let her move too much. Stress won't help."

"Thank you doctor." Sasuke said as he grabbed my medicine.

"Any time Sasuke, if anything else happens call me."

"Yes, thank you." He said before the doctor left.

"Wow, she isn't going to be anywhere soon." Amu said, "Ok well take care of her while I'm away?" I heard her say.

"And where do you think you are going?" Shikamaru asked questionably.

"Well, I still have to go to work, and this is about the time I leave to work, so goodbye everyone, I will be back at 1am."

"Oh no you don't." Shikamaru said, "You are way too young to work that much and get so little sleep, you are not going to work anymore, you are going to quit your job today."

"But, but. But-"

"No buts, now come with me. I'll take you to your job so you can quit. We will be back." He said before I heard a door close.

"Wow, so they did this every day? Kinda sounds like they are living your life Sasuke."

"Shut up baka." Sasuke said.

"Anyways, I'm going to carry Sakura to her room, and I'm not going to school tomorrow either."

"Why?" Neji asked.

"…." No response came from Sasuke, but he held his gaze to me the whole time.

"I understand, you do what you need to do Sasuke, I will take notes for you and Sakura so you two brainyacks don't fall behind." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you." Sasuke said before continuing to take me to a room.

"Wait! We don't have a bed set up for her yet! Where is she going to sleep?" Naruto shouted out of nowhere.

"She will sleep in my bed for the mean while, when Shikamaru comes back tell him to bring her sister to my room as well."

"Ok." Was all Naruto said.

Sasuke placed me on the bed and he was about to leave me when I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave." I said staring at him but my face felt hotter then ever, whether it was from the contact or my fever I did not know.

He didn't say anything but he lifted me up again only to sit down and place me in front of him. He was hugging me from behind and he covered me with some tin blankets so I wouldn't get too hot.

"I won't leave you when you need me Sakura, as long as you call for me when you are in trouble I will be there." He said.

I never had someone care so much for me.

I raised my hand and placed it gently on top of his.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he kissed my head.

Maybe guys aren't so bad after all, well he isn't anyways.

"Sasuke…?" I started but I didn't know what I was about to say next. I seem to have no control over my mouth now.

"Yea?" He urged when I didn't continue.

"I … I think I love you, Sasuke." I didn't hear a response from him I felt his lips move against my hair but I couldn't make out the words, I was fainting again.

But as long as I was in his arms I know I would be fine.

**Thank you all for reading! I know it's been a long time since I have last updated this s story . sorry about that **

**Tell me what you think? **

**Love it hate it?**

**Review please and thank you **

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

**youAh! I know it's late and everything but I was trying to focus on my other story "Maybe Misery" I will try to work on this one too though, and also "The Sky Under The Sea" so I might not update as much as you would all like me to. But I hope you all still enjoy the story **

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up the next morning and my eyes seemed kind of fuzzy. I scanned the room and began to freak out. This isn't my room! I was looking around trying to remember what had happened. Then I saw a bump next to me under the blankets.

I slowly removed the blankets from this bump next to me. I almost screamed from the shock.

Sasuke? Was sleeping on my bed!

Oh no he didn't!

Right before I was going to wake him up and give him the heart attack of his life, I stopped. His face looked so peaceful. It was so…unlike Sasuke. So very calm, and gentle he looked at peace. I have never seen him life that.

Then I noticed the blankets were blue, instead of my green blankets.

This wasn't my room, this was Sasuke's room!

The first thing that went to my mind was that I had just lost my-

I grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it up so I was able to see my body.

THANK YOU KAMI! I still had my cloths on! So we didn't do anything?

I began to get out my bed and started walking towards the door. Just then I remembered everything.

Sasuke had let me live with him because I lost my house…where was my sister?

I went outside and began to look for her.

**Authors POV**

Sakura walked out into the living room to find the guys playing with her little sister, she smiled at the sight. She had never seen her so happy.

Back in Sasuke's room a sleepy Sasuke awoke. "What the?" He said as he looked around for pink.

He sighed and got up from his bed and went out the door.

"Nii-chan!" Amu cheered as she ran to Sakura and gave her a big hug.

"Good morning Amu." Sakura said smiling.

The boys were looking at her in shock.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We've never seen you smile before." Naruto said. "It suits you, you have a nice smile." He said smiling. This made Sakura blush. The other guys agreed.

"Of course my Sakura-nii has a beautiful smile!"

"Thanks." Sakura murmured embarrassed.

That's when Sasuke creeped up behind her and flustered her a bit.

"Good morning Sakura." He breathed so close to her neck that all the blood rushed to her cheeks so fast she couldn't hide it.

"S-Sasuke….Good morning." She said still blushing.

"What do you guys want to eat?" He asked looking at her and her sister.

Amu put a small figure under her chin and thought for a bit. "Pancakes?" she asked innocently.

The guys laughed at this.

"Coming right up." Sasuke said as he ruffled her hair and walked towards the kitchen, giving Sakura one last glance before leaving her side.

"We have school in a couple of minutes; you might want to get ready." Neji said looking at Sakura because she still had on her cloths from yesterday while they all had their uniform.

She nodded and went to take a shower, along with her sister.

Once they were down they both went downstairs and they saw the boys sitting around the table and two chairs were empty they went to take their seats there.

They all began to eat silently.

Sakura stopped and said, ""Thank you." almost in a whisper.

They all looked at her.

"You don't need to thank us." Shikamaru said.

"Yea, if you ever need anything feel free to ask." Neji said.

"That includes you too Amu." Naruto said ruffling her hair a bit.

"Thank you!" Amu screamed happily.

"Which reminds me," Sasuke said as he took out two cell phones and placed them on the table.

"Here, they have all our numbers in there, in case you ever need anything. They are yours now."

"I-I can't afford this." Sakura said not taking her phone.

"It's a gift, from us. Take it. You don't have to pay for it."

Sakura took it hesitantly before saying her thanks.

Sasuke nodded in response and they continued to eat.

**Sakura's POV**

We went to drop off Amu at her school.

"Thank you guys!" She cheered as she gave all of them a hug before giving me one and running in her school.

We all began to walk to our school, which was only a couple of blocks away.

"How did you sleep?" Naruto asked, almost mischievously.

I ignored the glare that Sasuke was sending Naruto and said. "Fine, it was the best sleep I have gotten in so long actually."

"I'm not surprised." Naruto said elbowing Sasuke a little.

"Shut up dope." Sasuke said.

I laughed at their little fights.

"Sakura!" I heard girl's voices breaking through my train of thought as I was walking with the boys. They all turned around with me.

"Sakura!" Ino said as she stopped in front of me panting.

The boys shared a look of confusion as the other girls soon caught up with the blue eyed blond.

As soon as she caught her breath she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright!" She screamed.

"We went to your house and you weren't there! It said it was for sale and we didn't know what had happened to you!" Temari said as she hugged me.

"I'm fine I just moved somewhere else is all." I said trying to breath from her choke hold.

"What? What about Amu? Where are you living?" Tenten asked.

Before I could even answer Sasuke stepped in.

"She is living with me, her and her sisters. Well they are living with us.." I Think that was the first time any of the girls saw the guys because when they heard someone else's voice they looked chocked. But once they actually saw them they looked love stuck.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys, it all happened yesterday."I said trying to get their attention again. .

I saw Ino compose herself first.

"No, I will not allow this! I must see how you guys live first!" Ino said going into "Mom mode."

"Yea! And we also have to see what kind of people you are!" Tenten said backing her up.

"And if you guys can even take care of her and her sister!" Temari said.

"Yea.." Hinata quietly agreed in the background.

"We will visit your house after school today and see how you guys live, if we do not approve then she will not live there." They all said in unison.

I looked at the guys and expected to see shock, on their face, but instead I saw amusement.

"Sure." They said and smirked.

Wow, super cuteness.

No! Do not think of that! I mentally scold myself.

"But we are going to be late if we stay out here any longer." Sasuke said.

"You guys are new right?" Neji asked looking at them because there were no other girls yet.

"Yes."

"We will show you around if you like." Naruto said, but I saw that he was looking only at Hinata.

"Can I see your schedule?" The boys said each going to one girl.

"What luck, we have the same schedule." They all said to the girl they got.

Naruto went with Hinata, Shikamaru with Temari, Neji with Tenten, Sai with Ino.

They wait no time in meeting a guy, and some of the most popular at that.

"I guess that just leaves us."Sasuke said as he ended his arm for me to wrap mines around.

I refused and kept walking.

He laughed, but I gave in and wrapped my arm around his.

From the corner of my eye I saw him smirk in triumph. And I blushed from embarrassment.

**Sorry it's late every one! I hope you all enjoyed it though! Oh and a heads up to everyone who are reading this through a phone I've noticed that on a phone three dots turn into a question mark, so please don't get confused, but I did, and I was reading my won story O_o but yea that's about it so yea. **

**Reviews make me update faster! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm trying to update each story as soon as I can, so sorry if some times I take it out a little ate or something. **

**Anyways let's start the story. **

**Sakura's POV**

So it was the girls first day of school and I already see that they are getting by just find, especially because they have the guys to "show them around" the school.

Oh yea, they'll show them something.

I mean they might be giving me food and a roof over my head but that doesn't mean that they aren't the players everyone says they are..

Especially that Sasuke, I can't trust him, yet I'm becoming so close to him.

I mean I'm not going to lie, he is pretty cute, JUST A LITTLE THOUGH! Anyways, I can see why all these girls fall for him so easily. I mean, I won't you know, because I am Sakura Haruno, and I DO NOT fall for guys, especially guys that are like Sasuke.

"Sakura…?" His voice shocked me out me dozing off.

"Yes?" I asked looked back at him as he waved his in front of my face like he has been calling me for minutes or something.

"I've been calling you for minutes now." Oh, he was calling me for minutes…my bad. "You ok?" He asked but his voice sounded like he didn't care whether I was r not and more like he was making fun of me.

"Yea…I was just," think of something that he won't completely laugh at you from! "Thinking of …" No day dreaming no house… come on think! "How to improve the school! Yea that's it! The school comes first!" that should be believable right? I mean… we are in school, and I am the president right?

"Anyways, what did you-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because the room started spinning and I was soon facing the ceiling somehow. "Sakura!" I heard Sasuke shout. Then everything went black.

Great, I've been in this position before. Here we go again.

I woke up to stair at a blue ceiling, I expected to wake up in the nurses office in the school. Was all that a dream or something?

I lifted myself off of the bed gently as to not make myself dizzy.

"I have to stop fainting." I whispered to myself not expecting anyone to actually be there.

"You're telling me.." I heard Sasuke's sweet, sweet voice-

NO!

I refuse to become another fan girl!

"I completely forgot that you had a fever, and I still took you to school, I am so sorry.." He said not looking at me anymore, I felt like he was beating himself over for nothing.

"It's fi-"

"DO NOT SAY IT'S FINE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He shouted, I was taken aback so I couldn't really reply.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered ashamed at his outburst.

"Sasuke I'm," I thought about the word I was about to say, "Ok, nothing happened to me. Don't beat yourself up-"

"Something could have happened!" He shouted, who was this guy? He wasn't the serious Sasuke everyone knew, or the loving and romantic closet person I knew he was.

For some reason I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let my tears betray me, not now.

"Stop Screaming!" I shouted at him. His face looked surprised.

"Something could happen at every waking moment of the day! You can't protect everyone forever! And I can take care of myself perfectly fine! Don't treat me like I'm some baby!"

He didn't say anything, it was quiet for a long time.

I sighed.

"Let's just be happy that I'm find, ok?" I said trying to find a truce in this silent war.

He nodded.

"Ok, well I'm thirsty, so I'm going to go get a glass of water." I said pulling the covers off of my body and getting up from the bed a little too quick.

I got dizzy again and I was falling. I saw pale hands shoot out to catch me on time.

I saw the concern of his face, but she said nothing about it.

"I'll get it for you u." He said as he put me back on the bed and went for the water.

When he came back I was outside the blankets. He gave me a questioning glance.

"It's too hot." I explained using my hand as a fan, I was sweating. Why wasn't he sweating?

He handed me the water and helped me sit up so I could drink it.

While I was drinking it he placed his cold hands on my face and forehead. His cold touch felt nice against my hot skin, I leaned my face to his hand.

"You're burning up." He said when I was done drinking my cold water.

I knew my face was red, but it wasn't blush.

The next thing I know I was being picked up bridal style by Sasuke, but I didn't say anything, I didn't know if it was because my mind wasn't working right because of my fever but I snuggled my face to his neck.

I heard a door open then I heard water falling. I removed my face from his neck and saw what he was doing.

He began to set of the shower.

""You're going to help me take a shower?" I said seductively.

"Hn." Was all he said before he went inside the shower with me in his arms.

"Can you stand?" He said and I nodded. He began to let me down slowly but allowed me to place my hands on him for support.

The water hit my exposed skin and it felt so good, I closed my eyes and allowed the feeling to sink in.

"Feel better?" He asked.

I nodded. I soon realized that my school shirt I was wearing was white, and my braw was also white. And besides that I was wearing a skirt, because that's the school uniform, and it was pretty short at that.

I didn't say anything because I didn't want to, my mind wasn't right.

I felt shampoo being poured on my head, then I felt his hands on my head. He was rubbing the shampoo on my hair but it felt like he was giving me a massage.. I leaned my head on his shoulder and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt!

My face turned read, weather it was from my fever or from the fact that I was looking directly at his toned body and tracing his entire abs and six packs with my eyes I didn't know.

He continued to wash my hair and rinse it.

"Sasuke?" I said still leaning on him..

"Hmm?" He said still washing my hair.

"I love you." I said confidently, but nothing really registered to what I was saying.

I felt him freeze on top of me.

I lifted my body off of his to look at his face.

He was serious and his eyes were searching for something in mine, I don't know what it was but I couldn't say another word before his lips were on mine.

He pushed me against the other side of the shower and lifted me up from the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold myself steady.

I heard him grunt on lips.

His hands began to explore my body and my hands were roaming his hair.

He bit my bottom lips gently and I gasped, he took this opportunity to let his tongue explore my mouth,. I moaned involuntary and pulled him closer to me. My whole body was burning up now and I don't know if it was him, or my fever.

"Sasuke." I said his name through parted lips.

"Sakura" He hissed almost in lust.

We parted for a bit and while I was catching my breath he began to leave a train of his kisses on my neck.

I moaned a bit and I felt him smirk against my neck. He brought his face back up to mine and began to kiss me again, capturing my lips with his.

His hand was placed a little bit above my knee, and I felt it go higher and higher, soon it was about to rest of my thigh's, I was anxiously waiting for him to make the next move, I was even encouraging him to do so., I was about to tell him to do it but then we heard something.

"Sasuke! Sakura! We're back!"

We both froze, his lips parted from mine in the most awkward way. He removed my legs from him and pulled me out to dry me off while he dried himself as well, both us weren't looking at each other.

"Sakura! We are here to inspect the house to make sure it's fine for you to live in remember!" Ino's voice came in.

"Shit." I whispered.

This was going to be a long day.

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Haha they sure know how to ruin a mood . **

**Anyways hope you all enjoyed!**

**Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's kind of late! but I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

**Sakura's POV**

Oh no! I can't believe this!How did things get so out of hand! Why didn't I stop him!

Better question why didn't I **want** to stop him? Because I didn't, I didn't want him to stop!

Arugh! What is WRONG with me!

I looked over to my side to see Sasuke putting his shirt back on as he began to cover his all-too-perfect-body that could make any girl melt.

NO! Look away it's evil!

"Sakura, we need to get our story straight." Sasuke said not even looking at me but cleaning himself off.

"I have a fever and the doctor told you I need to take cold showers regularly to keep my temperature from rising. And you couldn't' just leave me here alone, what if I fainted? So you came in to help me but nothing happened and both you and I had our cloths on the WHOLE time." Yea, that last part has to be included.

"Fine." Was all he said.

Is this jerk really not going to say anything after that!

No wonder every girl says he's a player! Because he IS, he only wants girls to mess around with and now I became one of those girls.

"S-A-K-U-R-A!" I heard Ino's yell coming closer.

"We need to get out of the bathroom before they see us, come on." Sasuke said already walking out.

I walked out behind him and began to walk to the stairs, but before we were able to get down they were already there.

"There you are Sakura! Have you not heard me calling for you?" She asked looking worried, typical Ino.

"Sorry Ino I'm kind of tired, so are you guys here for your inspection thingy?" I said not really knowing what I was saying because my thoughts were elsewhere. Like the cute guy next to me- NO! the guy I don't think is cute at all, that is right next to me.

Yea…let's go with that.

"Why are you wet…?" I heard Tenten's voice come in. Shit! I forgot about that.

"Yea…and your hair…and socks?" He didn't take of my socks?

"Yea, you see the doctor told Sasuke that I need to take a lot of cold showers to help my fever. And you he had to go in the shower with me because I could faint in there, so we kept ALL of our cloths on and it really helped my fever." I explained while blushing because I remembered everything in didn't tell them.

"Ok…? Anyways we have to check were you sleep take us to your room." Ino said and I remembered I don't really have one.

"Umm… you see-"

I was cut off by Sasuke. "It's over here." I turned to give him a puzzled look

He didn't look at me and kept walking.

He began to walk and everyone followed him, I followed after them, because I'm curious as to what he is talking about.

There was a room in front of his that I didn't see before. He opened the door and held it out for everyone.

When I walked next to him and looked at what everyone was seeing my mouth hung open.

The color for my room was white a pretty plane color but every wall in the room was designed with a picture of a cherry blossom that had been painted on the wall, it was beautiful. The bed was a pretty light green color and I had a desk and everything.

With a laptop! A LAPTOP! I never thought I would use one that was mine!

I never moved from Sasuke's side as my eyes were still wondering around the room that was suppose to me mine.

"Wow…." Temari spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"Look at your closet! It's **huge** ! I bet you have a lot of cute cloths in there!" Ino said and walked over to it with the rest of the girls.

"Actually-"

"OMG!" I heard Tenten say.

"Your cloths is absolutely gorgeous!" Ino said fallen in love with whatever was in that closest, because nothing I owed was anywhere near gorgeous.

I walked over to them and saw what they were looking at.

"T-this isn't mine." I said when I looked at all the pretty expensive cloths.

"It is now." Sasuke's voice came in. We all turned to look at him. "I had been working on your room since I knew I you were going to stay with us from now on." He said looking only at me.

This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Everything was so perfect, how did he know I liked all this. And that I liked green and… I was getting chocked up.

"How? You know Sakura's size?" Temari asked.

"Well I had my personal tailor come in her room and check her cloths size to respect her personal space, I just told her to buy things that would fit her and that she might like. So I hope she got you things you would wear." He said looking at me silently asking if I liked them.

I couldn't hold in what I was feeling anymore.

I ran to him as fast as I could, I saw the chock on his face before I got near him.

I wrapped my arms around him and I hugged him close to me, I didn't want to let him go. I inhaled his addicting scent. "I love it so much. Thank you….thank you."

I felt his arms slowly wrap themselves around my back and pull me close to him.

"I guess that means that you liked it?" He asked but there was no sign of humor in his voice, more like was actually meaning what he was asking.

"I can't believe you did all this for me…" My voice wondered off with sadness.

"Of course I would. I'm glad you liked it." He said pushing me away. I felt a bit of hurt run through me put then I felt his thumb run over my check gently and brushed away a tear I didn't know I let out.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled, he took my breath away. His smile was so bright and so happy that t I forgot how to breath.

I almost forgot that the other girls were still here, but then I heard them break our moment, "AAWWW!" They said in unison. I blushed and stepped away from Sasuke.

"you know what? We don't need to see anymore! We think that this is a perfect place for her to live in and we can see that you guys truly care about her well being. I know we can trust you guys." Ino said as she ran to me and hugged me from behind and soon the rest of the girls followed.

"You sure know how to choose them!" Tenten said and the other girls laughed while I blushed like crazy.

"Alright bye Sakura!" The girls said as they waved goodbye. "We'll come back tomorrow to see how you are doing."

"Bye guys. Have fun in school." I said as I closed the door.

When I turned around I found Sasuke standing in front of me.

"We need to talk about what happened in the shower." He said. As soon as the words left his lips I blushed like mad.

"Can we not do it in public?" I asked looking around to see all the guys laughing and talking about something else not too far from us.

He noticed me nervousness and agreed, we went to my room.

I turned around and looked him dead in the eyes, I knew that he was going to say it was nothing, that it was a mistake. That it was in the spur of the moment because we were so close and there was water and what not. He would not say that he liked it like I did. It was my first kiss and I didn't want to let him know that he made me feel all of this for him. He was all I had now. I was living in his house and I wasn't going to put me and my sisters life back out on the street.

When I didn't start talking he did. "Look about what happened I want you to know that-"

I cut him off; I didn't want to hear the words that I knew would break me. I had to stop feeling these stupid feelings for him before I can accept that he would never feel the same.

"Yea, , it was just something that neither of us really knew what we were doing. I understand, I'm sure you feel the same I mean we were so close and we were in the shower, and we were really close, and we were wet, did I mention we were really **close**? Well we were so I can understand how something like that can happen." I said smiling a fake smile and trying to convince him that I was ok.

"Because we were close…" It almost sounded like a question when it came out of his mouth.

"Yea….." I said trying to convince him.

"I see," He said walking towards me.

I began to walk back while he walked closer, my back hit the wall and I was trapped.

"Because we were really, really close…" he whispered and he almost made me shiver. His face was getting closer and closer to mine.

His scent was making my thinking fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew we were kissing again, this was the best feeling ever, I didn't think that such a feeling ever existed, I can't get enough of it!

All too soon for my liking it was over. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "Yea, it was just because wee were really closer." He said and began to walk out of my room. He turned around before he left my room and said, "sleep tight cherry blossom." And he closed the door behind him.

My mind was clouded and I couldn't thinking of anything else but Sasuke and his lips.

Ah! No!

Enough! I went inside my bed and thought about everything that just happened today.

I began to fade into my own thought and slowly began to fall asleep.

The last thought that entered my mind was 'Sasuke' and I fell asleep with a smile on my face that day.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura's POV**

"Nii-chan!"

"Ack!" I screamed as my butt hit the floor.

"Time for your medicine!" I heard my sisters voice say. I nodded and took it.

That's how it was everyday 3 times a day for an entire week.

On Friday the doctor came back to check on me.

"Hmm.. she seems perfectly fine now. We'll good news Sakura, you no longer have a fever, so you may go back to your normal life before you got a fever.

Yes, because my life was normal back then.

"Thank you." I heard Sasuke's voice say, I didn't look up because I was still embarrassed about what happened not too long ago. "How much will it be?" They stepped outside to room, I'm guessing to pay for all of this.

I got up and sighed. We'll I've missed an entire week of school, as school president that does not make me look good. I also fell behind on finding more girls to attend our school.

Well at least I get to relax a little before I go back into school.

"Sakura," I heard Sasuke's voice and I was immediately on alert.

"Y-yes Sasuke." I stuttered a bit but tried to play it of with a smile.

"Your friends are coming over today to check on you. And we are taking you guys out to eat to celebrate you getting better, so get ready. He said before walking out.

Ugh! I went to the shower and began to take a shower.

I began to flush madly as I remembered what had happened here.

I could still feel his touch.

Stop!

I got out of the shower and I walked into my room with a towel on my head and another covering my body from being exposed.

"Sakura!" I heard voices say before I got tackled.

"What the-"

"Glad to know you're feeling better." I heard Ino say.

"Now, to get down to business" Temari said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"We're gong out to eat with the boys and we have to look hot!" Ino said getting excited.

"I call Neji!" Tenten screamed first, I wanted to shout out Sasuke's name but I bit my tongue and held my words.

"Shikamaru!" Temari said next.

"Sai!" Ino said possessively.

"N-Naruto." Hinata said shyly.

"That leaves you with that man hunk." Ino said winking at me, I was secretly screaming inside, but I was not going to show it.

"We have to get ready for them!" Temari said as everyone got up.

"I brought everything we are going to need.." Ino said holding up the make up and hair products.

"It's just a dinner!" I said but got a little excited myself.

"Well it could be the first dinner of many to come.." Tenten said.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Alright I think we are all done." Ino said as she finished her final touches on everything.

"We look so hot they won't be able to keep their hands off of us!" Io said getting happy.

"that's what I'm hoping for." Temari said winking at her.

"We should get down before they get tired of waiting for us and leave." Tenten said and laughed along with the other girls.

I took a deep breath and opened the door and began to walk down.

**Author's POV**

"What's taking them so long!" Naruto whined as they were all seated around the couch.

"Because they are woman, have you never been on a date with one or what?" Neji asked trying to ignore him.

"Of course I have! But why do they have to take SSOOO long?" He continues to whine.

"The longer they take the prettier they will come down, in the end it's worth the wait." Sai said, they all looked at him.

"Hm, never thought of it that way before.." Shikamaru said thinking about it.

"Makes sense… so that means that means that these girls are going to come down looking beautiful because they've been up there for a long time now." Neji said looking at his watch.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as his thoughts were elsewhere.

He was thinking about how nice Sakura smelled in the shower, and how her mouth seemed to make the most mesmerizing sound ever. He couldn't help but shiver at the memory of her moans for him.

"Wow." Naruto said almost a whisper.

Sasuke turned his head to where his head was turned to.

His mouth almost opened, ALMOST.

"It sure was worth the wait." Neji whispered to the guys.

All the guys nodding their head in agreement.

"'I'll wait all night if means them coming out like this." Naruto said all past whines forgotten.

Sasuke's eyes did not leave Sakura's though, he die not even look at the other girls as his gazed stayed focused to the woman who managed to steal his breath away.

"You girls look great." Sai was the first to speak up. All the girls said their thanks and each of them stood up to go to their "Man".

"Bye Nii-san, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto! Have fun you guys! Bring me back some desert! Remember to be safe out there! Call me if you need me!" The little wonder of the world said as she waved good bye to everyone.

She earned a laugh form everyone.

"Don't worry, we will be back before midnight." Shikamaru said ruffling her hair.

"You have all of our numbers in case something happens, don't let anyone in no matter how many times they knock. We all have our keys, and if you feel anything suspicious just call us and we'll come back ok?"

She nodded her head and they left with peace o of mind.

Sakura felt slightly uncomfortable next to Sasuke, their legs were touching and she didn't like the bolts of electricity that were running between them.

_Oh Kami please don't tell me I'm galling for this guy!_

Here we are, the limousine driver said as he stopped, they all stepped outside with their dates and looked at the restaurant.

"Wow!" The girls said in unison as they all stared at the fancy looking restaurant.

They walked over to the man behind the desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha,." Sasuke said as he stepped in front of him.

"Why of course, , nice to serve you again. I hope you will fine everything to your liking, right this way."

The girls looked at each other in amazement.

Everyone was flirting with each other, well everyone but Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura we need to talk," Sasuke said in a whisper.

"Please let's not do this now." Sakura said in a pleasing voice.

"Are we really going to pretend that we didn't kiss, TWICE." Sasuke said looking her dead in the eye. "We need to know where we stand."

Sakura gave him a hurt look, he really want to tell me that I don't mean anything to him doesn't he? She thought.

"Sakura I-" Sasuke was cut off by her new phone ringing.

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at her.

She saw the caller ID and immediately answered the call.

"Amu? What's wrong?" She asked, everyone eying her with worry.

"Sakura!... Sakura… there is a man in here." He broke in and he's looking for me. I'm scared nii-chan! I think they are the people our dad send to get rid of us! Sakura help me please." She cried into the phone, Sakura's eyes widened, there was no way that this could be happening to her.

How did they know where their new house was? How did they know that Amu wasn't with them!

"I'm on my way, until then hide, don't make a sound, have your phone set on silent and stay quiet, don't cry I'll be there in no time."

All eyes were now filled with worry.

"What's going on Sakura?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"I have to go, I'm sorry I couldn't' stay." She said as she got up. She was about to start running but someone caught her wrist.

"Sakura-" Sasuke began but got cut of.

"I don't have time for this! My sister is in danger!." She said only loud enough for her table to hear, she yanked her hand away from him and began to run.

"What does she mean she is in danger?" Neji asked as he began to worry.

All of the girls were thoughtful for a while, they all sat there shocked while the girls thought of what could be wrong.

Then almost as if a light blub lit on all of their heads they as all said "Oh!" In unison before getting up.

"He's finally decided to do it." Ino said scared for her friends.

"What's going on?" Sasuke was now getting mad.

"Let's get to the car, we'll explain everything there, we have to leave now." Temari said as all the girls stood up and began to walk out.

The boys followed

"Ok," Sasuke said in a stern voice as they were driving back to house. "What's going on?"

Ino sighed. "Sakura's dad left them with a debt…"

"Yes we know that." Sasuke urged.

"Yea… but .. you see, as soon as he found out that they had enough money to pay of that debt he promised to come back for them to take their money and leave them without nothing. And if they refused to pay the debt within a week of having enough money to pay it he promised to send someone to …" Ino couldn't f finish.

"To what?" Sasuke got impatient.

"To kill them!" Tenten replied with as much anger."He wants them dead!"

All the boys froze.

"But… but… Sakura doesn't have enough money!" Shikamaru tried to reason.

"No they don't," Temari said, "but you guys do… they must have found out that she was living with you guys, and your name isn't exactly the less famous name known to man."

"But… a week…" Sasuke was going back the whole time she had spend with them.

"She was sick! There was no way she could…"

"It doesn't matter." Hinata spoke up. "It was a week."

"Why… WHY DIDN'T SHE JUST ASK US FOR THE MONEY!" Sasuke was pissed now.

"You really don't know her do you." Ino spoke again. "Sakura will NEVER lower her pride so much as to ask other people for money. She tried to get by through working hard! When she bows down to someone that's when you know she really cares for whoever she is trying to help."

"Yea… if you think Sakura was just going to ask you all that money you have another thing coming."" Temari said.

"Even if you guys have 2million dollars to spare, she wont except it." Tenten said.

"Two million?" Naruto asked in shock, "What the hell get in for!"

He woes a very powerful mafia that money, her dad had always been addicted to drugs. He was suppose to sell them but he would always spoke them instead, he eventually owed two million dollars worth or drug, so he put it on his daughters."

"That piece of shit." Neji said.

"He isn't a true man if he did that." Shikamaru said.

"Let's kick his ass!" Naruto said.

"You guys know what we have to do don't you?" Sasuke said lowering his head, they couldn't see his eyes because his bangs were covering them.

"Yea.." all the guys said. "Guess we have no other choice.."

The girls shared a glance of confusion

Then they gasped when they saw the guys taking out guns.

"Why do you guys have those!" Ino asked backing away from them.

"Sasuke's family is head of police and that includes guns and weapons,, and since we were going to live alone, and we were five kids from rich families we had to learn to defend ourselves." Naruto answered as they began to load their guns.

"Here," Sasuke said as he threw each of the girls a gun.

"W-What is this?" Tenten asked getting scared.

"We aren't going to protect you guys 24/7 and I'm guessing you guys don't want to stay in the car until we finish. So you guys will have to fend for yourselves."

They stopped in front of their house all the lights were on.

"Shit., Sakura got here before us!" Sasuke cussed.

"How is that possible, she was running here we had a car." Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura is FAST." Ino explained.

They all got out of the car and began to make their way threw the door.

"Ok, I'll go in this way with Naruto, and Hinata. The rest of you go in threw the back, make sure not to make a lot of noise, and be careful." Sasuke said before going in.

_Shit where are you?_ Sakura said as she ran threw the house, she was no longer wearing heals.

She saw a shadow behind a door and she slowly went over to it with a knife in her hand that she got when she made her way threw the kitchen.

She opened the door quickly and was about to attack whoever it was behind the door when she found her.

"Sakura!" Her little sister cried as she ran to hug her with tears in her face.

"Amu." Sakura said lovingly. "Are you ok?' She asked as she pushed her a bit back to get a look at her.

Before her sister said anything her eyes widened as she was looking at something, or someone e behind her.

Before she could do anything she was pushed to the other side of the room without her sister.

"Gah!" she screamed as blood began to spill from her lips.

"Sakura!" Amu screamed as she tried to run to her only to her hair pulled on by the man behind her.

"No!" She screamed.

"Amu!" Sakura screamed as she ran to the man with a knife in her hand, _he still doesn't know that I have a knife I can use that against him!_ She thought.

"Sakura!"

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the update!**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**Reviews please! **

**Please and thank you. **

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke's voice scream, but I didn't have time to worry about him right now. I saw the man get distracted when he heard Sasuke's name I took this opportunity to get Amu back

I was about to attack him but I'm guessing he heard me coming because his attention was no longer on Sasuke but on me.

He threw Amu to me, shit! I put the knife away and grabbed Amu's flying body.

I caught her in time but I noticed something coming towards us.

FUCK! I can't block this, and If I do I'll leave Amu wide open!

My hands tightened around Amu and I prepared myself for the impact.

It felt like a ton of brick hit me, then I felt the cold floor on my face.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice came again.

"Sakura!" Amu cried as she tried to make me release her from my hold. But I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

I felt knuckles hit my face, but.

"Take that you brat!" His husky voice came in. I took the blows he handed.

This, I thought while my face was slowly becoming deformed, is why I hate men.

The next thing I knew the man that was hitting me was on the floor begging for mercy.

"I'll kill you!" I heard an angry voice say. "How dare you touch her!" Was that Sasuke?

I turned my head to the side to be able to see what was happening.

It was Sasuke, and he was killing the guy. I smiled, good. He deserved to die.

"Sakura…?" I heard Amu's voice next to mine. I could no longer hold her still, I was too weak. She released the hold I had I on her and looked me in my eyes.

"Sakura are you ok?" She was crying, I didn't want her to cry anymore. Not after we lost everything I wanted to make her happy.

I touché d her check. "Don't cry." I said wiping away tears that were coming out.

I soon saw Sasuke walking over to us, my eyes met his. I saw panic and anger in his eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that!" He began to scream at me.

"You almost got yourself killed! Don't you ever think about your safety! What would have I done if… if …" Sasuke didn't finish it, instead he picked me up bridal style and told Amu to follow him.

I was hearing gun shots flying everywhere, I hope the rest of them didn't come.

I saw Sasuke take out his phone, "Get everyone out. Yea I have both of them. Meet me outside." Then he clicked.

My eye lids were getting heavy.

"Don't close your eyes on me Sakura! You've lost too much blood! As soon as I heard his voice I tried to keep my eyes open.

I felt the cold air hit my face and it helped me keep my eyes open.

Then I heard a gun shot.

"Shit." I heard Sasuke say, "Amu get behind me."

"Stop trying to be the hero kid, you don't know who you're messing with, just hand over the girls." I heard a deep husky unfamiliar voice say.

"You don't know who YOU'RE messing with. I'll have you killed." Sasuke spat back.

Then all I heard were gun shots, before I knew it I hit the floor again. I was trying so hard to keep my eyes open.

The gun shots continues.

"No! Amu! Get out of the way!" I heard Sasuke say, Amu?

What is she doing?

"A…" I tried to say her name but I to make a sound.

I heard two more gun shots before my eyes began to close.

"NO!" I heard Sasuke cry, what's going on out there?

Sasuke…? Where is Amu?

"Sakura! Sasuke! Amu!" I heard out other friends yell.

**A.N: I was going to stop their but I was like no! that's too short! And you guys would hate me for the cliff hanger haha **

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

My eyes began to open slowly, I was faced with a white wall.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino's yell then a large weight on my body.

"Ow." I managed to say.

"Oh sorry," I heard her soft whimpers.

"I'm so glad your awake." Ino said., tears forming in her wyes again.

"how long have I been out?" I asked, she looked like she hasn't seen me in days.

No one answered, I looked at them waiting for someone to answer.

"A w-week." Hinata answered.

A WEEK!

"What? … a .. a week?" then it hit me.

""W-Where is Amu? And Sasuke!"

No one looked at me then.

My heart sank.

"Guys…" I whispered. "Where… is Sasuke and Amu?" I asked again my voice cracking a little.

"Sasuke," Temari spoke up. "Is right next to you." She said looking behind me.

My heart didn't hurt as much anymore. I slowly turned my head so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Sa-" I didn't finish saying his name as I saw him next to me, lying on a bed, with bandages covering on a bed. Half of his face was covered with bandages, including his arms and his abdomen. I gasped and my heart began to hurt again.

I suddenly began to fight tears that wanted to come out.

He had IV's all over his body and his arms had needles in them. His breathing was shallow.

"Sasuke…?" I whimpered his name.

"He took a shot to his shoulder, chest, lower abdomen, and his head was bleeding severely." I heard Neji explain.

"Amu…" Tenten started and my attention focused on them again."She… she is in a different room. She was severely injured as well, but…" She trailed off and I wanted to know what they were talking about.. I herd Tenten take a deep breath in. "They don't know if she's going to make it." She finally said.

My heart stopped for a second. "What… do you mean?" I finally managed to say after what seemed like a century.

"Well, actually," Shikamaru spoke up now. "All of you were in critical health. And they didn't know if any of you would have woken up." He said and I looked at him with fear.

"We thought we lost you Sakura." Temari began and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Sasuke…and Amu… might not wake up?" I finally asked the tears I was holding in now unleashed themselves to the public.

"Sakura… don't … cry." Ino said trying to cry herself.

But I couldn't help it, the tears began to fall and I heard low whimpers escaping my lips.

Soon enough all the girls were crying with me, the guys looked away trying not to cry.

Visiting hours were over and they had to go. I said goodbye to them as they walked out the door.

I looked over to Sasuke.

*Beep* *beep* *beep*

That damn machine was the only thing telling me he still had hope in him.

A fresh new wave of tears rolled down my check. "Damn it Sasuke." I said with clenched teeth. "Don't you die on me!" I screamed as if it would bring him back.

"Sasuke…"I began to cry his name, his chest slowly rising and falling.

"I … I…" _love you._ "I don't want you to die… please… wake up Sasuke." I cried but no response came out of his chapped lips.

The next day I woke up to nurses surrounding me, the first thing that came to my mind was Sasuke.

My eyes snapped all the way open and my body flew up.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as I looked next to me to find him still lying there breathing…alive.

"Ma'am please calm down. We're just here to check on you guys. Nothing's happening." She tried to reassure me and place me back to sit down. I complied.

After a couple of questions and giving me a couple of tests they all began to leave. But not before taken Sasuke's bandages from his head off. They said he was all healed from his head wounds.

"Sakura, you are able to walk now, just don't strain yourself too much." She said looking at me with concern. "If anything happens push that button and we will come as soon as possible." She said before walking out.

I nodded,

I got up slowly not really wanting to hurt myself anymore., I grabbed a chair and dragged it next to Sasuke's bed and sat down.

I took his hand in mine.

"Sasuke…?" I knew he wouldn't reply but a small part of me wanted him to reply so badly.

"Please wake up., you said you would protect me right? Well I'm still in trouble… I'll always be in trouble.. you can't leave me now." Tears once again began to come out. "You can't leave me EVER!" I hung my head down.

"Sasuke… I ... I …" _love you! Say it! Just say it! I love you!_ "I …"

I can't do this… I began to let go of his hand, I wanted to go back to my bed.

Before I stood up long, pale white hands grabbed mines. I looked up in shock to see Sasuke looking at me with those eyes that make my heart melt.

He was looking at me with concern. My tears were falling now more than ever, but they were tears of joy.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke!" I got up from my chair and hugged him. I felt his hands slowly go to my back.

"Sakura… not that I don't want to hug you or anything… but… you're hurting …me." He said in pain.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said backing away from him, but he pulled me back in.

"I didn't say I didn't want to let you go, just… not so tight." He said as he scooted over. "Come lay down here." I did as he said, right now I was just happy he woke up, it was a miracle apparently.

I got on his bed and scooted closer to him. He put an arm around my shoulders to bring me closer to him and I began to cry again.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you until I knew you were safe." He said hugging me a little tighter. "Or until you tell me to go away," I was about to say something but he cut me off again. "AND MEAN IT." He finished.

I laughed a little.

"Sakura we're-" I heard Ino's voice but it was cut off. We turned to look at them and they all stood their frozen.

"Sasuke…?" Tenten asked looking at me then at him then back to me.

"In the flesh." He said.

"Oh man!" Shikamaru said as they all ran towards us.

"Sasuke! You teme! Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I lost my best friend for a second!" Naruto cried as he ran to us and hugged us a little to tight.

"Naruto baka! You're hurting us~!" Sasuke said as everyone ripped Naruto away from us.

"Why are you guys in the same bed?" Temari said grinning at me evilly.

I blushed and buried my face in Sasuke's chest.

"Because she loves me." Sasuke said as he held me close to him, it almost looked like he was rocking me to sleep.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Sai I love you!" Ino busted out of nowhere. Everyone looked shocked as Ino kissed Sai and dragged him outside the room.

"Wow." She doesn't miss an opportunity does she?" Tenten said laughing.

"Hey Hinata you want to go out?" Naruto asked and we all looked at him shocked.

"What? Everyone is doing it." Naruto shrugged. "So what do you say?" Naruto said again to Hinata.

"Y-Yes!" She said before fainting. We all laughed. Except Naruto, "I guess we're going out.

"You can put her in my bed." I told him pointing t to the empty bed.

"And by the way Naruto, not everyone was doing it, only Ino." Shikamaru said. "But while we're at it, hey Temari want to go out?" He asked smirking at her.

Temari blushed "S-Sure." She stammered.

I saw Tenten turn to Neji expecting to be asked out. And since I knew Neji was as cocky as Sasuke I knew she needed a little help.

"Neji, I think you want to ask Tenten something." I said giving him the thumbs up an Tenten looked to the ground embarrassed.

He looked at me then to Tenten, I saw a smirk spread on his face as he saw Tenten blushing.

"N-Neji, you don't have to, I'm totally cool with us just being friend, I mean not that I only want to be friend, I mean if you want to be that's fine, but if you don't want to I mean-" Neji placed his lips on hers because Tenten was beginning to stammer through her words.

"WWhhhoooo!" I chanted and everyone copied.

When they parted Neji said. "You talk to much." With a smirk. "So I'll take that as a yes." He said.

When did he ask?"Tenten too shocked to know what happened only nodded.

Just then Ino walked in hand in hand with Sai.

"Guess what! We're going out!" Ino sang as she held up their hands as 'proof.'

"Yea? So did everyone else in this room." Neji said smirking at her.

"What! You go out for 1 minute and you miss everything!" She said looking around.

"Wait," She said looking at me and Sasuke, "Everyone?" She asked looking at us.

"Ok.. not everyone." Neji said when he realized Sasuke never technically asked me out.

"Are you kidding me!" Ino said getting angry.

"You two are the ones that look most like a couple and you're not!" She asked throwing her hands in the air

"Just ask her out!" Ino pointed at Sasuke.

"Shut up Ino! And get out of our room!" I told her blushing.

"Oooohhh." She said giving me a mischievous look. "I see you want some time along…alright. Everyone let's get out of here before they start making a rated R movie in here." She said giving me a wink.

"Good luck!" She told me before walking out.

"You're an idiot!" I called after her.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope I didn't take TOO long to update! . sorry!**

**Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura's POV**

Finally they were gone!

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke say next to me..

"Hmm?" I said without looking at him.

"Look at me." He ordered, I tuned my face to his direction but was stopped when I saw his face only a few inches away from us, not even that! Our noses were touching and I felt his breath tickle my skin.

"W-What?" I said but mentally scolded myself when I stuttered.

"About what happened in the shower that one time-" He started but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about that!" I protested.

He smirked. "Why? Is it because you lied to me?" He said looking at my eyes holding me in place.

"Lied about what?" My face was now burning.

"You said that our little make-out session didn't mean anything, and it was only because 'we were close' as you say. But that only happens when both people have a certain attraction to each other. "

"Sasuke look I-" I couldn't even finish that sentence because his lips suddenly found mine and my mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything other than his lips on mine.

I began to kiss him back out of pure instinct, I mean you have no idea what his lips do to me, my brain turns to mush!

When he pulled away I was trying to get air back in my lungs and my head rested with his.

"Do you like me?" He asked as he began to give me Eskimo kisses. My face was now on FIRE! I swear I could burn and egg if they placed it near my face.

"I … " What was I going to say to that? Yea Sasuke I like you so much that I can't even begin to explain? Yea Sasuke I wouldn't even say "like " anymore it's more of a "love" thing. ?

Putting him in danger is the last thing I want, I mean look at what has happened to him and he was just a standing there~!

I couldn't look at him, he always knew when I was lying. I took in a deep breath, and I knew his eyes were watching me carefully. "Sasuke," I started and I felt on edge. "I don-"

I wasn't even able to finish that sentence because I soon felt Sasuke's lips on mine and all my mind went blank. When ever I feel his lips on mine the only thing my mind could process is "KISS HIM BACK" so I did. When we parted I was trying to catch my breath I still felt his eyes on me.

"Sakura look at me." He said when I caught my breath but didn't look up at him. He lifted my head when he placed his thumb and index figure under my chin and forced my head up to see him.

"Don't say you don't like me." He said calmly and my eyes widened, he knew I was going to say that? "I know you're lying." He said and I wasn't able to break free from his gaze.

"How do you know if I'm lying? You don't know how I feel!" I said trying to make him believe I was telling the truth.

"Well for one, you didn't look me in the eyes when you were going to tell me that so you were obviously lying, for another you kissed me back when I kissed you. And it wasn't because we were close."

Damn! He was right, I can't figure out a way out of this…

"Sakura stop trying to make and excuse… I know you, you everything to be perfect, you need people to listen, you need people to believe you're ok, when I know your knot."

".OK!" I took it more to offence then I should have.

"No, your not." Sasuke said back, he wasn't even scared of me when most people were.

"Stop acting like you're so tough, you don't always have to be strong, you can let people in you know?" He still didn't break eye contact.

"What do you want me to do Sasuke?" I said as I began to cry in front of him, I saw his reaction as he was taken back by my tears.

"Do you want me to tell you that I'm happy I met you? That I think that even thought you can be a jerk sometimes your are actually a pretty good guy? That the kiss in the shower wasn't because I we were close but because I felt something when I was with you? That I think I might actually love you? That I want to let you in, I want to tell you everything that I have on my mind because I'm really not ok? Because I have to pretend like I am for my sister and for everyone around me! Do you think that I don't know that? Do you think that I don't know that I am completely head-over-heels for you! Do you think that I don't know that I love you? That every time I'm with you alone in a room like right now I can't help but be happy? That I want you? That I NEED you? You have no right to know any of that! And yet I tell you because when I look into your eyes I can't seem to look away, and when you stare at me like that I can't lie to you!." I was now on the verge of tears, an endless stream seemed to flow down my face and I couldn't stop it.

""Sasuke… why do you torture me like this?" I asked looking at him with tears.

He didn't say anything, he was still staring at me as if he was trying to process what I just said.

"Sakura-" He started but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear how you were only joking, and how you really don't care about me, and how you just liked to tease me ok! Just leave me alone!" I said as I got off of his bed and went over to my bed.

I turned my body so that it was facing the wall instead of him.

I didn't even feel him when he got on my bed until I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Sakura…" I felt him say my name as his breath blew against my naked neck. It made a shiver run down my spine and I couldn't almost feel him smirking at the effect he has on me.

He turned me around and kissed my lips before I could say anything. I kissed him back but then I remembered he only liked teasing me so I pushed him back..

When his lips meet mine I become weak, in every sense of the word. So I wasn't able to push him away only give him a light nudge, but he got the message and backed up.

"Don't." I said when I caught my breath.

"Why?" He asked and I thought he was joking, until I saw his face.

"I don't want to be used as a toy, I don't want to be teased!" I said.

"I'm not teasing you… I … really want to …" He began to lean closer and closer, "Kiss…you." He captured my lips once again, I didn't want him to stop kissing me, the feeling was so real, but I knew he didn't mean it.

I pushed him away again. "No, you don't like me… I don't want to do this if-"

"Who said I didn't like you?" He asked and I was taken back. "This is your problem Sakura, you always jump to the worst conclusions. Those words never left my lips, they were never going to leave my lips to begin with. You didn't even let me say anything other than your name." He said but smiled down at me. "I was going to tell you that I … love you too. You were never a game to me Sakura." He said with determination.

"You… love me?" I asked almost as if this was a dream.

I saw him nod and turn away a bit, I swore I saw him blushing!

My heart began to go on overtime. "Sasuke-" I was cut off when the door slammed open.

"Sakura~! It's Amu! She … she…" Ino couldn't even finish the sentence and my heart sank.

I ran to the door with everyone close behind. I ran and ran.

When we finally made it to her room I was panting, the doctor was there next to Amu, she was awake…so …what was wrong?

The doctor turned around to look at us. "I'm sorry but… she only has ten minutes left to live…." He said not looking at us anymore and he suddenly found the floor a lot more interesting.

"What… what do you mean?" I asked, my tears were threatening to come out.

"Her heart got severely damaged."He said and looked back to the innocent child lying on the bed.

"There is nothing we can do, she need a heart in five minutes, and we simply do not have any at all at the moment. There is also a waiting line for a heart."

"But… you can't! you can't do this to her! She is so young!" I began to scream.

""I'm sorry… but there is nothing we can do, you can have the rest of this time to be with her for the final minutes of her life." He said before walking past us. _So young_, he thought.

"This…can't be happening… YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted.

"Sakura…" I heard Tenten whisper.

I began to ball out and cry in front of everyone not caring anymore if they saw me cry or not.

I laid my head down on her bed.

"Nii-chan… please don't cry.." Her voice sounded so weak, it killed me.

I didn't bother to lift my head up, I was still crying.

"Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari… I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for me and my sister… you guys were our true friends…. And I want you guys to take care of my nii-chan when I'm gone,… she over works herself too much." I hear Amu say, then I heard the girls in the back trying to hold in their tears, well except for Hinata and Ino which I heard cry.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sai… I know I barely met you guys but… I know you guys are really good people… you took us in when we everything… and even then you didn't abandoned us. I think you guys should be happy…and those girls over there are wonderful people who can make you smile… they are strong and beautiful… treat them right." I heard her say, even in her death bed she wants everyone to be happy and smile. I heard Naruto and Shikamaru start to cry.

How can she be saying such things! She was about to leave me and she is thinking abut other's happiness!

""Everyone… can you please leave me along with my nii-chan and Sasuke?" She asked them, I didn't hear a response but I heard footsteps leaving. I lifted my head to find Amu smiling down at me with so much love.

"I love you Nii-chan." She said but I saw a tear fall from her beautiful eyes.

"I … love – you too!" I called out again. I felt Sasuke put his arms around me, but that only made my cry even more.

"Sasuke?" I heard Amu say.

"Yes?" I heard his voice… it sounded hoarse.

"I know you love my nii-chan.." She said. "Please… take care of her." She smiled sweetly at him. "I know that she may deny it through her teeth…but she truly loves you. I have never seen my nii-chan look at anyone the way she looks at you. She worries because she doesn't want to loose anyone so she keeps everyone out. Please don't let her keep you out. She I needs you now more then ever… I know you can take car of her." She said still looking at Sasuke.

"I felt Sasuke nod besides me. I felt a drop of water hit my check, I looked up to see Sasuke silently crying.

"Sakura.." Amu said and my attention went back to hers. "Don't be sad for me… everyone dies… it's part of being human, do not blame yourself. I want you to live your life and be happy, I want you to have everything you ever wanted. Please don't push Sasuke away anymore, I've seen how you've tried to push him away ever since we've moved in. Don't." My heart hurts.

"I love you." She said and then the only thing I could hear was her heart monitor.

****

Everyone ran in the room, nurse's doctors, and our friends.

"Amu!" I felt myself scream, but I heard not thing. I saw everyone as they screamed for her, I saw them cry, I saw them hold on to each other, I saw the doctor giving orders, but I heard nothing.

In the end she couldn't hide the fact that she was scared… she was crying.

I saw her mouth, "I love … you …guys." Then her eyes slowly closed, and she took her final breath before she left us.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know you guys must hate me right now for this angsty chapter but I figured it's time for this story to move forward, **

**Reviews! Please and thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura's POV**

It's been a week since she has left us, and I still can't believe she's gone. I keep thinking this is some sick joke or dream and that I'm going to wake any minutes…sadly that wasn't the case

Today is the day for her funeral, at first I thought it would be a really cheap funeral because didn't have the money to buy a fancy one that she deserved, well that was until the guys helped pay for everything.

I took a look in the mirror, my face looked grave, and I was wearing a black shirt with a black long skirt. I sighed and began to walk down stairs where everyone was waiting for me.

I haven't been working for a while now, I'm still going to school and everything, but I can't seem to keep my mind on one thing, it always seems to wonder to something else, because of that my teachers have asked what was wrong countless times. I eventually got fed up with it and just told them the truth. My sister is dead and I'm planning her funeral before walking out. Their face said enough, I didn't need to hear what they would say.

When I finally made it down the stairs I saw everyone sitting on the couch, their heads were turned my direction. Sasuke got up and walked towards me before he intertwined his hands with mine. He gave me a light squeeze for reassurance; I gave him a weak smile.

"Ok everyone lets go." Sasuke said, they all got up and walked to the door.

We all got in different cars and drove off. It was quiet in the car, Sasuke didn't say much, he knew I wasn't very talkative.

We reached our destination faster than I thought we would. We went to go stand in front of her soon to be grave. Four men began to slowly place her body inside the hole they had made for her, soon enough the priest began to say his prayers and we all watched quietly.

"Would anyone like to say anything?" He asked, everyone stood quiet for a moment then, "I would." Came Ino's response.

"I would like to say that I thought she was a great girl with a great heart, she was always kind no matter what, she would keep a smile on her face and show everyone she was alright. I think we are all going to miss her. I know I will. Rest in peace." Tears continues to fall, I didn't even look up, but I didn't need to…they all knew I was crying.

"I would like to say a few words too." Came Shikamaru's voice.

"I just want to say that, even though we didn't know her for very long, she was a good girl. We never thought we would loose her like this…but I'm just glad I ever got the chance to even meet a person like her. So full of life and I never once heard her complain about anything. She will be missed." Shikamaru finished off saying.

"Very well." The priest said before giving a slight nod. The four men then proceeded to cover her grave with dirt, as the dirt began to rise slowly I couldn't help but break down there.

I turned and hid my face on Sasuke's shirt, he didn't mind, he didn't even flinch with my sudden move. He simply wrapped his arms around me and patted my hair to try to make me stop shaking.

I heard the other girls begin to cry as well, while the guys were trying to sooth them by quietly 'shh'ing them.

As soon as they were dine they left along with the priest. We placed our flowers down on her grave, no one really wanted to stay here any longer. Feeling pain as they saw the youngest of us die before the rest.

That's no how it's suppose to be, a child does not have to die in such an early stage…

We were all back at the house now, though no one dared to speak so much. We ate and Sasuke tried to change the conversation more then once.

Eventually he won. We were now talking about the final's for school. They were coming next week. I didn't even noticed but school went by so fast, it felt like I barely go into this school, like I barely met Sasuke.

I remembered all the times that Sasuke took me and my sister out to eat and play, he took us everywhere, I never seen my sister smile so much. She was so happy that I couldn't help but let out a sad smile. At least I know she had some happiness in her life before she past away, and I know she would be mad at me if she found out that all I was doing was moping around crying for her. She wants me to live a better life, to be happy. I won't let her down.

"I think it would be best if you guys stayed here with us." II heard Sasuke's voice say next to us. All eyes were on him, and my thoughts went out the window as I heard him say that.

"are you sure We are a lot of people you know?" Tenten asked not sure if he was kidding or not.

"I'm positive." He said reassuring them. ":Besides." He said looking down to me "I think Sakura is going to need her friends right now, and we aren't always here to protect her. Things are starting to get pretty crazy now and I don't want her being alone for one second. Do you guys understand?" He asked looking back to them.

They all nodded. "Good so you know that if you agree to stay you're life might be at risk?" Now I knew what he was talking about, so if the men came again to finish the job…they would get hurt as well.

"No!" I said slamming both my hands on the table "I will not allow them to loose their life for me!, you are not staying." I said with a finally authority.

"We are staying." Hinata was the one to speak up, we all looked at her shocked, she was always the quiet one.

"I said no Hinata." I thought I would scare her off, like I always did but she didn't even flinch.

The rest of the girls stood up. "We are staying Sakura, they have a point. You are going to be alone in this big house when they are gone. That is dangerous!" Temari said backing up Hinata.

"So is staying here with me!" I told them. "If I'm going to die I'm going to die alone! No one else is getting involved in this mess!"

That's when all the guys stood up. "Now wait a minute." Naruto said.

"Stop thinking like that!" Sasuke screamed.

"No one else is going to die." Neji said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said. While Sai just looked at me sternly.

"Sakura," Ino started. "We are not loosing you too, I don't care if you hate me for staying, but I'm staying and that's final! We aren't leaving you, no matter what." Ino said looking me dead in the eye.

I couldn't say anything…I don't want them to die but they seem dead set on this decision, and that's what they will be if they go through with their decision, dead.

"If you are worried about not being able to protect yourself, don't worry." Sasuke said and all the girls including myself looked at him. "We are going to teach you guys how to defend yourself, that's why we want you all near us, living with us." Sasuke said looking at me.

"Sakura we aren't going to let you fight this thing alone." Shikamaru then spoke up.

I sighed. "Fine. Do what ever you want." I said .. I heard the girls cheer and then I felt their arms around me.

"We won't let them touch you!" They cheered. The guys laughed and I hugged them back.

""I won't let them touch you guys either." I whispered so low I wonder if anyone heard it.

Things were only going to get harder from here.

"So when do we move in?" Temari asked smiling brightly at Shikamaru.

"Well…today if you guys are ok with that."

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"what about your parents?" Sai asked.

"I only live with my brothers now, my parent's died a couple years ago." Temari said. "I think they'll only want to get to know you guys, but besides that I think I'm all good..

"I don't have parent's so I'm fine." Tenten said.

"Well…my dad wont mind because Neji will be here." Hinata said going back to her shy voice.

"Why does Neji matter?" Tenten said, a little too jealous if you ask me. hmm.. interesting.

"Neji is my cousin." Hinata said looking down to avoid any stares.

They guys, besides Neji and Sasuke, were drinking their soda at that time…well were, until it went flying out of their mouth.

":SHE'S WHAT? They asked in unison.

"She's my cousin." He repeated in a monotone.

"So…that means you're rich Hinata? Then why are you working?" Ino asked getting all confused.

"I wanted to become in depended and not rely on my father, he wanted to marry me off to some guy to make out family business stronger..but I refused." Hinata said.

"Why were they going to marry you off to?" Tenten asked, calming down a bit.

":…." Both Neji and Hinata stayed quiet.

"Well?" I asked. And all the girls took a sip of their drink and the boys were eating something as we waited for our answer.

"they were going to make me marry Neji." Hinata said shyly again. It was the girls turn to spit out our soda. And the guys seemed to be chocking on whatever they were eating.

"BUT HE'S YOUR COUSIN!" Naruto shouted and Hinata nodded.

"They said if I don't find a girl to marry by the time I turn eighteen, then I will be forced into marriage with Hinata. At the same time she also need to find a husband, or I will have to get a divorce with whatever person I find and marry Hinata either way." Neji explained, that's sick.

"Great we have another problem, anyone else? Might as well get it out now." Shikamaru said rubbing his temples.

"Well…you see my dad won't let me stay here unless he thinks one of you is my boyfriend and we are planning to get married in the near future…and when I mean near I mean NEAR." Ino said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Well I already told you about my brothers…that's all you have to deal with." Temari said defending herself as we all looked at her. Our gaze then switched to Tenten.

"I already told you guys that I don't have parents or legal guardians..so I'm all good." She said.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow…I'm tired." Shikamaru said getting up from his seat.

"Wait!" The girls all shouted at once.

All the boys who began to walk away looked back at them.

"Where are we going to sleep?" They asked., well…we didn't really think of that did we?"

"Shit." Haven't thought of that." Neji said. "Well in the mean time you can all stay with Sakura in her room, tomorrow we will figure this out." Neji said before he walked away, the guys following.

Sasuke stood up from his seat. "Goodnight Sakura, sleep well." He said before leaning down to give me a kiss on the check.. The movement was so sudden and unexpected that I froze.. The touch of his lips make my whole body light fire.

He began to walk up the stairs to his room and I felt my checks getting hot..

Then I heard. "Awww"

I stood up. "Come on let's go to my room." I said walking up the stairs with the girls following me.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy the update! I know it was kind of late but I have to much to do right now to be updating every day like I use to. **

**Reviews help me write faster :D so if you want me to update sooner please send me a review. Even if it just says 'review'**

**Reviews well be appreciated and flames will be ignored. Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A week later. **

**It's summer vacation already.**

**Sakura's POV**

It's already been a week since the girls moved in here.

Sai had to introduce himself as Ino's boy friend and promised that he would marry Ino. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I always thought he was a good actor, but this time I think he meant it. Not that that would be a problem with Ino, the look in her eye when she said that told me she was set on making him keep that promise.

Shikamaru had to have a LONG talk with Temari's brother's about letting her stay with them, after he assured them that there was going to be four other girls in the house and that he would take care of Temari with his life the agreed. Not like they wanted to but because their sisters was sending them death glares every time they were glaring at Shikamaru. They finally gave in and said they agreed.

Tenten, well we really had no problem with her she was here first.

And finally we had Hinata, she was the one that was the hardest to try to let stay with us. Her dad was literally fighting us on every single thing. The bed, the boys, the girls, the couch, the food, the house, the stairs -_-,. Really man? But after we mentioned that Neji was going to be there he quickly rethought his first intention and said she could stay. I'm guessing he was thinking that they would bond more together and maybe they wouldn't mind marrying each other. That is seriously gross. Whatever I shouldn't involve myself in family matters.

And right now we were all trying to figure out how we were going to sleep.

"Tenten you will sleep with Neji, Ino you and Sai, Temari you with Shikamaru, and Hinata you will be with Naruto." As soon as Hinata heard that she fainted. ."I don't want to hear if you want to stay with them or not.: I said.

"We don't have a problem with it." The girls said. I nodded.

Sasuke was holding my hand. After that day in the hospital as Amu said her last words we could no longer stay away from each other. No matter how much we tried. We kept thinking this could be the last time we will ever see each other. With so many things like what we are facing we don't know if something might happen the next day or not.

Apparently we weren't the only one's thinking that way either. The boys wasted no time in asking out my friends. I didn't say anything because I understood them. This could be the last day, the last out, the last minute…the last second. We can't waste life away like this.

"Ok here is the diagram of your father's house, and the address as well. He is literally in the middle of nowhere, no one can get there without a map and an airplane." He said showing us the surroundings.

He was in the middle of the desert. Of course, he would be. Once we saw his house we all stared at it for a while. That thing was HUGE! It's going to be impossible to get in there!

"He has twenty people on guard throughout the whole night and day, of course they are different people every shirt. If I am correct, they switch every four hours. So that means that in total there are about 80 people on guard minimum." He said.

"Great." I said pussfing out some of the bangs from my face.

"I'll work out the detail on it later, right now we have to continue to teach you girls how to shoot a gun and how to defend yourselves properly."

We nodded and got up. We were all having the same training but in different times.

"Ok, Sakura do it just like I told you." Sasuke said as he handed me a gun and pointed to the cans and brick that were stacked on top of other objects. They were all red.

"Now hit the red targets without touching anything else." He said pointing to the objects.

"Hold the gun with a firm grip, remember to breath out as you shoot." He let go of my hands and I opened my eyes. I was focused on the targets and nothing else.

"Shot." He said and I began to pull the trigger.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. I heard the bullets fall to the ground the same time the cans and bricks were hit.

"Bullsey." I heard Sasuke say next to me. Good job, it's seems your speed certainly increased and so did you aim. No I think we can move on to the next level. You think you can handle it?" He said with a mocking smirk.

"Next level?" I asked said raising an eyebrow.

"Moving objects." He said and I smiled. "Bring it on." I said and he gave me new bullets to reload the bullets.

Once we were done with training we moved on to the next one. Fighting, hand to hand, then with weapons. Then stealth.

Soon all the training seasons were done and we all met up in the kitchen to eat.

"How's training you guys?" I asked as I was drinking some cold water.

"It's going great! I'm really getting the hang out it." Tenten said smiling brightly. I nodded in response

"I'm glad you all feel comfortable with our training, because you are to put it to the test, Shikamaru said walking in the door.. We all looked at him confused at what he just said.

"I found out the only opening we were going to be able to land without being spotted is going to be in three days." He said and we all went wide eyes.

"What do you mean three days! We were suppose to have more time!" Sasuke said.

"I know but it seems his business trip he going to go on was canceled and now the only one he is going to for a few months will be in three days. That is out only chance to get there without being caught."

"Why?" Ino asked curiously.

"Because when he goes on business trips he takes all his people with him, to take care of his plane car and of course to take care of him where ever he goes. He is a very cautious man." He said rubbing the back of his neck from stiffness.

"Ok." I said and everyone looked at me. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"Two days if we don't make any stops." He said.

"Alright. Let's start packing now then." I said standing up.

"Sakura are you sure?"Sasuke said going behind me.

"If this is the only chance I'm going to get, then I'm taking it. Will you please go with me?" I asked to everyone. I wasn't going to force them into something they didn't want to be. "I understand if you no longer think you are up for this…challenge." I said mostly to the girls.

"We will not abandoned you!' Ino said with a promising voice.  
"We are behind you 100% that man has to be taken down." Shikamaru said.

I nodded my thanks before going upstairs to pack my things.

Soon… I will avenge you… Amu. I will not let you die in vain.

"Everyone is ready?" Sasuke asked making sure everyone had everything they will need.

They all nodded, we began to make our way to the car. It was silent for a while, but it was comfortable silence. I felt Sasuke's hand find mine and he intertwined our figures together before squeezing it tightly. I looked up at him with chock only to see him looking at me with a painful expression. I gave a light squeeze of my own.

That's when I saw that everyone was holding onto each other tightly. No one wanted to let of of the person they have frown so closely to.

I couldn't blame them. I don't know how I would feel if I lost Sasuke because of this, sure I wanted to end this as soon as possible but I didn't want to lose anyone else.

All too soon for anyone's liking we had to get out of our comfortable silence and walk into a crowded place as we made our way to their privet jet.

Once we walked in we all went to sit next to the person we didn't want to lose.

WE all knew there was something going on with everyone thought no one said anything, we could all tell, there was a bond between certain people.

As we all sat down we each pulled the curtains to give each of of privacy and now it was only me and Sasuke. This might be our last moment together and I wasn't about to waste it.

"Sakura-" He began to say but I cut him off when I crashed my lips with his, ever since we both became painfully aware of our feelings for each other we couldn't' keep our hand, or anything else, off of each other. But I had never been the first one to start our intimacy.

I felt his shock at my reaction but I didn't stop kissing him, eventually he began to kiss me as well. His hands began to travel up and down my spine in attempts to calm me. When we finally broke apart I rested my head against his chest and I tried to steady my heart beat and breathing.

"Sakura…will you be ok?" He asked quietly.

"I will be… after all this is over." I sad looking back at him. I saw the lust in his eyes. But it was something more then just lust…more like love, I just never wanted to ask him about it.

I mean sure we couldn't stop kissing and holding each other but we have never really did anything more than that.

He began to lean down again and I felt his lips brush against mine. They were moving in sync with each other.

I decided to be a little more daring, and I brushed my tongue against his lips lightly, almost teasingly. I heard him grunt a little, before be began to pull me closer to him, and I couldn't help but smile. I continued this act, and I was teasing his lips with my touché. And he continued to pull me closer and closer to him.

I pulled my tongue back in. but as soon as I did he pulled his out and he began to tease me the way I was teasing him a moment ago. His touch send shivers down my whole body and couldn't suppress them . I felt him smirk against my lips for the reaction he got out of me.

Then I felt him bite my lips and I gasped a little at this but he took this opportunity to stick his tongue inside my mouth.. He began to explore my mouth as our tongues were fighting for dominance. I had never kissed him like this, but it felt so good!

I began to hear little sounds.

Then I realized they were coming from my mouth! I was moaning for him I felt embarrassed and I pulled away breathing hard.

"Don't be embarrassed about that…" Sasuke said a little breathless himself. "I like the sounds you make." He said next to my ear, that made me turn a lot of shades of red.

At least I had some time with Sasuke left before we had to do this.

I thought as he held me close.

I took a deep breath in as I saw below us. It will all be over soon, I thought in relief.

Soon…

**Thank you all for reading! Sorry it took long to update!**

**The next chapter will be the last! Just giving you all a heads up!**

**Reviews please and thank you **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright this is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy! And thank you all who have stuck with the story ''till the end! I really appreciate it! So let's get started shall we?**

"Everyone get ready to jump out." Shikamaru said. "We have to land here, there plain will be arriving in 30 minutes, and our jet needs to leave before they see it or they will know someone is here and be on alert. That's not something we need, now lets go" AS soon as he said that he jumped off of the jet followed by Temari, then Neji with Tenten, Naruto with Hinata, Ino with Sai, and finally I jumped with Sasuke.

_Can you all hear me?_ I hear Shikamaru's voice through an earpiece.

_Yes. _Came everyone's voice.

_Good, now release your para-shoot__**. **_**(A/N:Um…I'm not sure if that's how you spell it?)**

Soon we were all landing safely on the ground.

"Should we go through the plan again?" He asked..

"No I think we all pretty much got it, so where is his location again?" I asked.

"Right." Shikamaru said taking out the map, as he began to see where we were. "Ok, so we are here, and his house is here." So we have around twenty-five minutes until they come back. If we run to his house it should rake us Ten minutes at most. If we walk around twenty. So which will it be?" He said mostly looking at the girls.

Of course the guys have amazing stamina so he couldn't be concerned for them.

"By the way Sakura, how can your father afford all this, yet he can't pay that stupid debt?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I've been wondering about that too, he must have quite a lot of money on him to be able to pay so many guards and live all the way out here." Neji said.

I sighed. "My father is…well, he is rich. He has always had a lot of money for as long as I can remember. I never thought that he would leave us with a debt with the amount of money he has. But he became…a little crazy I guess you can say. My mother was beautiful, but she wasn't rich. So when she got with my father they were happy, they had me and my sister and as childhood memory serves, we were always a happy family. But father began to suspect mothers actions. He began to say she was cheating on him, that she no longer wanted to be with someone like him. That she just wanted his money and that my sister and I weren't really his. That she must have cheated on him with a much more handsome man them himself. He said we weren't ugly enough to be his kids." I stopped thinking about past memories for a while.

"Is your father that ugly?" Ino asked curiously.

"No…actually, he had always been a handsome man, I always saw many woman try to flirt with him, but said nothing of it because he would always brush them off and only pay attention to my mother. Never once had she loved anyone other than him. He was the only person who she had always loved, but he began to say absurd things and left."

Sakura sighed, all this happened because of his stupid insecurity, he didn't even think of me as his child anymore but of some kid he wants to kill because he thinks the women he use to love cheated on him with another man and the resilient outcome just so happened to be me. Stupid, stupid man. He couldn't even see how much mother loved him.

"Are you kidding me!" Ino shouted a little too loud, .

"The whole reason for him doing this was because he thought….Ok now I really want to kill this man." Ino said getting irritated.

"That's a really stupid reason." Naruto said.

"It's too late to turn back now…and besides the damage is done." Sasuke said, we all knew what he meant when he said 'damage'.

We finally made it to the house, more like mansion.

"Ok Shikamaru, get us in without setting off the alarm system." Sasuke said as he began to look around making sure no one was here, I mean they really shouldn't be but you never know.

After a minute or so Shikamaru looked up. "Ok, we're in." He said. And we all ran in.

"How much time do we have before they arrive?" Said asked.

"About… 15 minutes at most. Ok we are all going to need to get into our groups and separate" He said and we all nodded, we all began to run different direction.

Sai and Ino went to the left, Shikamaru and Temari went to the right. Naruto and Hinata went the right corner, Neji and Tenten went to the left corner, and Sasuke and I went up stairs.

_Can everyone hear me?_ I asked talking into our ear set.

_Yes._

_Ok, we are going to place the bombs approximately in 10 minutes, ever one got it? Make sure not to put it any earlier. _I said and they agreed.

Soon I was in my father's office with Sasuke. I looked around and saw so many pictures of the family we **use** to be. I felt like crying, but I wouldn't break, not after I got this far.

I wanted to take at least one picture of our family, but I was going to start a new life in a couple of minutes… I was not going to look back at the past. I decide against my actions and didn't take any picture of our family, but instead took a picture of me and Amu when we were small, our mother was hugging us and we were laughing, truly happy.

He doesn't deserve to have this picture; I thought and put in it my pocket.

Sakura it's time to set the bombs." Sasuke said as he looked at me with concern written all over his face, thought he would never say it out loud

I nodded and began to walk out the room before placing a bomb in there as well, all the memories of what our family use to be will all be burned with the rest of this house.

_Everyone ready?_ Shikamaru's voice came in.

_Yes._ We all said.

_Ok then, let's get started._

Soon everyone was placing our bombs all over the house, we were leaving no place unscratched..

_You girls got the gasoline?_ I heard Neji ask.

_Yes, _Temari, Ino, and I said.

I began to scatter the gasoline everyone where I could.

_You guys we have trouble!_ Shikamaru said.

_What is it?_ Sasuke asked.

_They arrived sooner then what they were supposed to. Everyone need to hide now, _

CRAP! They weren't suppose to be back for another 8 minutes at least!

Sasuke grabbed my hand and we stopped at a dead end.. There was an air vent into of us and Sasuke pushed me up, then I extended my arm to him so he could grab on and pull himself out.

_They are coming in, is everyone hiding?_

We all said yes, and then we heard footsteps and talk surrounding the whole house. Whole cow! How many people were there in this damn house!

_Ok Sasuke, we did our part, the rest is up to you. _I heard Neji say. _We will be waiting for you outside. Don't die._ Was the last thing I heard from him before they all began to leave the house, I hope they don't get caught. And even if they did, I'm sure they'll be ok.

"Sasuke…you should go too." I told him without looked at him.

"I'm not leaving you, I told you I wasn't going to leave you until I made sure you were safe." He turned my head to look at him, but before I could say anything he placed his lips on mine and I couldn't move.

When we finally parted he said, "Let's go end this, together." And we began to crawl through the air vents.

Soon we were right on top of my father's office.

"Yes, I understand, you can leave me alone now." I heard my father's voice say, and I clenched my hands to form a first.

"Yes, sir." I heard deep voices say, before I heard the door close.

From the vent we saw my father turn on his chair and face the window looking deep in thought.

"Now's our chance Sasuke." I whispered and he nodded, We opened the vent without so much as making a noise and jumped down with Stealth, it seemed my father hadn't head a thing because eh was still facing the window.

I walked over to the door and locked it. While Sasuke slowly mad his way over to my father.

**Click**

Was the only thing that was heard in the quiet room.. Then he turned around with a gun in hand, pointing at me. I saw his eyes widened as he saw me.

"Sakura.-"

"Put the gun down." Sasuke said as he placed his gun to his head. My father looked shocked but he did as he was told.

"Well, hello father. I'm here to pay back all the hell you've put me through, and I'm afraid that the cost, is your life." I said as I slowly lifted the gun I had and pointed it to him.

I saw his hand reaching in for his pocket.

"Don't even think about it!" I said ad I was ready to shoot.

"Wait!" He said, "I don't have a gun in my pocket or any kind of weapon. I just want to show this man over here something." He said and I looked at him suspiciously.

His hand continued to reach in his pocket's slowly and he took out what seemed like a square looking thing, that I had two buttons on it. I looked confused.

"You are just like your mother, a slut! A bitch! A TRAMP!: He shouted.

That got me mad.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THE PERSON YOU ACCUSED MY MOTHER OF BEING!" I shouted back.

"Really?" He said and pushed a button, I thought something was about to blow up, but before I knew it I was frozen, and my gun fell from my hands. I saw Sasuke look up at me with a confused face.

"Sakura what are you-" He didn't even finish his statement before his eyes went wide with the memory of the last time this happened.

"So we meet again ba~be." I heard my voice say in a seductive tone.

_No! Go away! Why in a time like this! _

_Sorry Sakura, but I couldn't let you have all the fun, I mean look at that sexy man in front of you, how could you not do something with him after all this time?_

_Because I'm not like you! You aren't me!_

"Listen up kid." I heard my dad say. "This is what Sakura is really like, she is like her mother, the bunch of whores."

"SHUT UP!" I head Sasuke scream before I heard the sound of flesh being hit with metal.

"So you were the one that did this to Sakura! I know it was some kind of hypnosis!"

_Please release me!_ I said having an internal battle while I was in the middle of killing my father.

"That's where you are wrong, I implanted a chip in Sakura so she can act like her mother was. The only way to take it out is the destroy it. And I'm the only one who can control her." He said looking smugly at Sasuke. I wanted to tell him to run, to leave.

"Come here, and I'll show you a great time. You love me don't you? Then come get me." I heard my voice say and I wanted to scream.

Then I heard a gun shot, and Then the small controller that my father was holding up broke into a million pieces.

"You fool! Now you will have no idea how to stop her! Not that I care, have fun with her, either she remains the Sakura you think you know, or she stays in this sluty form like I know she is for the rest of her life." He said laughing.

My body began to walk closer and closer to Sasuke.

"Looks like you lose kid." My fathers voice said.

I saw Sasuke's face twist into something of pain, I know if it came down to it he would rather die than hurt me.

I put my hand on top of his and took away his gun.

"Have fun with this-" I cut off my dad's words went I shot him in the chest.

He looked at me with surprise.

"I am not a slut." I said with venom.

"Have a nice time in hell." I said before holding the gun to his face before delivering the final blow.

"Sakura?" Sasuke voice then broke through, I turned to him only to be engulfed by a hug.

_You guys have to get out of there! The bombs are going to blow in three minutes! _I head Shikamaru's voice say.

We broke apart and began to run. We ran and ran and ran. We were trying not to get caught so it took us longer then what we would have thought.

_Two minutes!_

We never let of each other's hand as we kept running.

_One minute!_

We were almost there, just a little bit longer.

_30 seconds!_

Just a little more!

_Ten seconds!_

At that time both Sasuke and I jumped out a window, he held me closer to his body and we were falling. I hugged myself closer to him, if this was the last time I was going to be with him..then…then.

"Sasuke I love you!" I shouted hoping he heard me. He looked at me, We were still falling.

"I ..love you too Sakura." He said before he kissed me.

Then we were pushed by an incredible force as the house behind us exploded.

I felt Sasuke tighten his hold on me.

Then everything went black.

"Sakura! Wake up! Wake up forehead! Nnnnnoooo! " I head Ino screaming.

"Ino..stop shouted." I said barely above a whisper.

"Sa…ku…ra…?" Oh no.. here come the fireworks.

Then she wrapped me in a tight hug followed by the rest of the girls and the guys sighed in relief.

"Can't….breath!" I said and they let go of me while teary eyes and laughter.

"Don't scare us like that!" Tenten said.

"Sorry." I said.

I felt arms snake around me and I looked up surprised.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?" I said noticing some scars on his face.

"I'll be fine…don't worry about me."

I heard someone clear their throat and I tuned to see Naruto.

"Well…we'll be over here if you need anything." He said and they all began to walk away.

"It's over?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled up at him.. "Did I tell you I loved you? Because I do."

"You have, but it never hurts to repeat it." He said smiling a true smile at me.

"Good because I'm going to be saying that a lot form now on." I said blushing a little.

"What was that? Miss. Independent not going to be ?" He joked but I took it seriously.

"Maybe..one day. I mean if you want to- I mean you don't have to, I'm not saying I don't! I'm just-" I was cut off by Sasuke lips.

"Sakura… your blabbering." He said before he placed his lips on mine again. "We'll just see where the wind takes us ok?" He said once he parted again. I nodded.

"Good, because as long as I'm with you, everything will be ok." He said and kissed me once again.

_That's right…I'm not along anymore. I'm not the man hater I once was, I'm not miss. Independent, and that fine with me for once. _

**THE END! Thank you all for reading and thank you all who stuck through with the story still the end. **

**I hope this lat chapter explains a lot of questions you guys had earlier **

**Reviews are very much appreciated **


End file.
